He loves me, he loves me
by villalala
Summary: Spencer really likes Billy, but sometimes the ghost won't take a "no" as an answer. And then Spencer's necklace is taken away by Billy, and by the time Spencer gets it back, Billy is like a whole different person...Ectofeature with yandere Billy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I was about to write a fully and cute Ectofeature story, but truth to be told: I have a thing with yandere Billy, so...

I'll write that fluffy fic later uwu

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DTMG

**P.S **To get the same vibes while reading this as I got while writing, I suggest that you listen to The Ready Set's _Killer _C:

* * *

"Billy!" "Billy stop, this is going too far!"

"No it isn't."

"It is. Stop it!" "Don't come near me-"

"Or what?"

* * *

_**Chapter 1 – Bromigo's first date**_

Billy's day had been a-plus awesome. He and Spencer had been hanging around, having a normal "oh yeah, no school" –day: they had shot some scenes for Spencer's newest movie that was currently on progress, and then they had went to WiFri. Pretty normal stuff that they did almost every day.

But going to that damn restaurant was what ruined the day for Billy. Or, not exactly going to the restaurant, more like who they met there.

First they sat in silence, him and his bro. Spencer was reading the script of his movie to have a critical eye over it, and Billy was enjoying his drink while wandering in his thoughts, looking at Spencer. Maybe he didn't say it out loud often enough, but the ghost was so happy that Spencer was able to see his dead cousin. Billy didn't know how he would have survived all alone –well, of course he had Rajeev and Shanilla, but that wasn't the same, obviously.

But then, just when Spencer got ready with his reading and was about to chat with his cousin, Mallory walked in and the brown haired boy's whole being changed. He started to smile that stupid smile Billy hated so much because he knew that _he _would never get a smile like that from Spencer, and stood up, waving to his crush.

Mallory smiled and –because the restaurant was quite empty and obviously the girl didn't want to sit alone- walked over to the boy, walking through Billy without even knowing she did so. For the girl's luck Billy was used to it (after all, he was a ghost.)

"Hey, Mallory, what's up?" Spencer asked as the girl sat down, the smile never leaving his face. Billy rolled his eyes, Spencer not noticing this; the teen was too focused on his company, not even remembering Billy was hovering over the girl.

"Nothing, really", was Mallory's response, and Billy hoped that Spencer couldn't keep up the conversation and so the girl would leave.

But, of course, for the Cobra's luck, Mallory and Spencer were soon chatting with each other like best buddies, and Billy was rudely left out –of course Spencer forgot about the rest of the world once Mallory talked to him. What a _silly_ boy.

"So, uh, Mallory…" Spencer started after there had been a five seconds silence between the two students, "what are you doing tonight?"

Wait, what? Billy looked at his cousin in disbelief. Don't tell him that Spencer was about to ask Mallory out! "Spence?" he asked, trying to catch Spencer's attention to himself –failing miserably with this.

"Nothing…" Mallory mumbled. Was that a blush Billy saw? Jeez, this was stupid and totally not worth of seeing.

"Great!" Spencer smiled. "I was wondering if you would like to…You know, go to the movies or something?"

"I'd love to." It was Mallory's turn to smile, and Billy felt like throwing up. This was way too awkward and gross for ghosts.

"I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sure."

Spencer didn't say anything after that for a while, he just kept on smiling, and he smiled and _smiled _and Billy felt a sting –no, more like a bang- of jealousy in his heart that wasn't beating anymore, hoping that Mallory would suddenly get some other things to do and wouldn't go with Spencer –Billy had planned to spend the night with his bro, watching movies and playing video games and laughing and now it was all ruined because of Spencer wanting to go out for a date.

"I have to go", Mallory suddenly said, explaining herself with that she had to study for the test that was on Monday –Spencer looked quite shocked when he heard about the test, because of course the boy hadn't remembered it- and then stood up, Spencer following her.

"O-okay. See you in the evening, then?"

Mallory gave the sweetest smile Billy had ever seen on the girl's face, and Spencer looked like he would melt any second now. "Yeah." And then she walked to the door, turned around once she was there and waved to Spencer, and then left.

Once the girl was gone, Spencer sat down and turned his eyes to Billy, who was now sitting on Mallory's spot.

"Did you hear that?"

Billy looked at Spencer, forcing a smile. "Yeah."

"She's going out with me!"

"Amazing", Billy mumbled and watched how Spencer basically cried from happiness –of course the brunette boy didn't _cry _but he sure did look like he would do so. Billy sensed that the boy was technically in the heavens right now, and so the ghost easily rolled his eyes –again- without the human boy noticing it.

For the next hour Spencer just blabbered about the date –what he should wear, how he should act, should he _kiss _Mallory at the end of the date- and the whole time Billy listened with only one ear. He didn't much care if the date would go well or not –actually, if it would end up being a disaster, Mallory wouldn't, perhaps, want to see Spencer again…Billy smiled before realizing what he was actually thinking. He shouldn't sabotage the date, or else Spencer would get mad at him. No, Billy just would have to bite his lip and survive with his jealousy.

Suddenly Spencer jumped up and looked at the clock. He only had two hours before his _date _–gosh, the word made Billy sick-, he should hurry!

"Come on Billy, let's go."

Billy obeyed with a long face, following Spencer when the boy walked out and took his bike, put on his helmet and drove home. This whole time his ghost friend just flew right behind him in complete silence. And Spencer noticed the change in Billy, of course; the boy was usually talking all the time.

"Billy", Spencer said once he had arrived to the front gate of his home, "I know you're not a fan of Mallory, but _please_ try not to look like you just ate a lemon."

"But we were supposed to hang out the whole day", Billy whined and opened his (slash Spencer's) house's front door for Spencer, letting the boy in. They went straight upstairs, despite that Spencer's mother called her son for dinner.

"In a sec, mom!" Spencer shouted back before calling the elevator, jumping in and heading to his room.

"I know we were", Spencer replied once they were in his room. Spencer went straight to his clothes, trying to find something proper to wear for the date.

"And now we won't!" Billy sat down to Spencer's bed, pouting at the boy's back.

"What should I put on?" Spencer asked.

Billy gave the teen a long, bored sigh and lied down on the bed. "You're not listening, _Bromeo_", he complained, adding the 'bromeo' with a rather mocking tune. Spencer turned around, holding a shirt in from of his chest, a shirt that was identical with the one he was wearing now, totally ignoring how Billy was lying on his bed and how his ghost friend was completely bored and annoyed.

"Is this good?"

"Spence~" Billy groaned and sat back up, staring at the shirt for like half a second. "It's fine", he said and looked at the brunette. "What I'm supposed to do in the theatre? You guys are going to watch a romantic comedy or something and-"

Spencer interrupted his cousin, raising his eyebrows. "Uh, you're not coming?"

"What?"

"It's a date, Billy."

Billy narrowed his eyes. "And?"

"And I want to be alone with Mallory."

"She can't see me", Billy tried, only to get a rather annoyed stare from Spencer.

"But I can, and I don't want to be bothered by you."

Spencer didn't mean to be rude, really, but Billy took the boy's sentence to his heart, looking like someone had just shot him. "No, Billy, I didn't mean it that way-"

"Whatever."

"Billy", Spencer sighed, regretting what he had said. Now Billy was mad at him, and he only had less than two hours time to calm the ghost down. Great.

"Yeah, yeah, I know", Billy said, turning around on the bed that his back was towards Spencer now, throwing his hands to the air, "you'll have such a great date and you don't need me."

"It's only for a few hours", Spencer said and quickly changed the shirt now that he had the chance –Billy wasn't looking. "You can manage."

Billy was quiet for long minutes. Spencer thought that the ghost was only demonstrating for Spencer's date, but actually Billy was thinking about how he could actually manage for those "only a few hours". He knew that he would get completely bored –he was used for Spencer to be around him basically every hour of the day, and now that the boy would be gone _only for a few god damn hours_, Billy could die (not literally, but you get the point.)

And mind you, he would totally _not_ call Rajeev and ask him to come over.

"Hope you two have fun", Billy finally hissed between his teeth and turned to his cousin. "I'm not going to stay up for you."

"Billy, you don't have to be mad-"

"In fact, I will go to sleep right away."

"It's not even six o'clock yet."

"I know." Billy lied down to his side, this time face towards the boy, pouting. "This sucks."

Spencer laughed a bit, seeing that Billy wasn't actually angry –the ghost was just disappointed that Spencer had chosen Mallory over him. "I'll spend time with you tomorrow."

"Promise?" Billy looked at Spencer intensely, so intensely that Spencer almost felt naked under the ghost's eyes.

"I promise", he said and shook his head. "You're like a big baby, you know."

"Your fault I'm acting like this."

"Oh yeah", Spencer rolled his eyes, "I forgot that the amazing Cobra needs his daily load of admiration or else there's no point of _living_."

"Hey, that wasn't-"

"Spencer!" Billy was rudely interrupted by the human boy's mother. "Come on, the food is getting cold!"

"I'm coming!" Spencer yelled from the top of his lungs and looked at the ghost lying on his bed. "Wait here, okay?"

"Why? I always come downstairs with you."

"I'll tell them about the date and I don't need you sighing and rolling your eyes whenever I mention Mallory."

Billy purposely sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine."

As Spencer left, Billy fell to his thoughts. It didn't really bother him that Spencer was going out, but what bothered him was that the boy didn't want him to come along. And what was this deal with Billy not being allowed to be around when Spencer told his family about his _big date_? Billy sighed, closing his eyes. That stupid girl is ruining everything. "Everything" in the meaning of his relationship with Spencer –because Spencer _was _Billy's everything.

And now the boy had chosen her over him.

For half an hour, while Spencer was having his dinner, Billy thought about every way of how he could sabotage the date –yes, he had agreed with himself _not _to sabotage it, but he had to do SOMETHING, because there was no way he could let Spencer dump him just like that. He could pretend he would stay home, and then, when the human boy would leave to pick Mallory up, he would follow him and then destroy his bike or something. Or he could go to the theatre with them and then start to throw popcorn all over the place and create panic. Billy was fully aware of how easily Mallory got scared.

Or, of course, he could always just force Spencer to stay home. It wouldn't be that hard. It would be just as easy as dipping the boy into cheese-

Billy jumped up from the bed, shocked as he realized what he was thinking. He slapped his cheek a couple of times to get his thoughts back to their normal tracks. Had he just thought about that, for real? Billy tried to calm himself down. No way he could hurt his bro like that again! The human boy could –the ghost was sure he would shiver at the thought, but weirdly, he didn't- die.

Billy looked at the elevator for brief seconds and then found himself thinking about the day Spencer had been a ghost. It hadn't been that bad, right? Spencer had enjoyed it, Billy could tell. Going through walls and flying, having a payback on Kleet and Ponzi without them knowing who it was…

Plus, Spencer had looked good in blue.

* * *

Billy didn't mind that it took Spencer three hours to come back home. He was totally cool with it –even if he had gotten a bit bored around after half an hour. Billy knew that Spencer wanted to take his time on his first date. Yeah, no problemo.

Billy didn't mind either that by the time Spencer came back, he was smiling _the _smile. The smile everyone who is in love smiles after their beloved one has done something amazing with them. The ghost forgave the smile -even if the smile wasn't being smiled because of his cousin, it was being smiled because of a girl. But Billy was okay with that.

What Billy wasn't okay with was what Spencer told him.

It all started with Spencer coming home. His parents had stayed up to wait for the boy, and once he did, they asked _everything _about the date. Billy could hear their laughs and "awws" all the way to his bro's room. He waited patiently for Jane and Hugh to stop their questioning and go to bed. He waited patiently for Spencer to come upstairs.

He was playing the brunette's video games, he had been playing them the whole evening. And when Spencer stepped into his room, it took Billy only two seconds to turn off the game and the TV and fly to the boy, hug him tightly and almost make Spencer fall from the sudden display of affection.

Don't get him wrong –Billy didn't hug Spencer because he was happy the boy was home (or, of course he _was _happy, but that wasn't the main reason for the hug so tight Spencer had to push the ghost away a bit to be able to breathe); he hugged him because at that time it felt like the only way to make sure Spencer wouldn't go anywhere anymore.

Because, you see, Billy had come up with a plan. He had agreed with himself that with showing as much emotions to his bromigo, to show how much he cared for the boy, he would make Spencer realize that he couldn't just leave his dead cousin alone like that.

But said plan got destroyed like an old barn in a storm as Spencer sat down to his bed, the smile never leaving his lips as he started to blabber about the date –how it had went, what they had done, what Mallory had been wearing, what she had said…All that. Billy listened for once, nodding every now and then and making comments, asking questions. He wanted to show his bro that he actually wanted him to be happy –well, not with _a girl_, but this was all just a part of his master plan.

And Spencer found this sudden interest coming from the ghost quite…unusual. Normally Billy would groan and roll his eyes whenever Mallory's name was said –like he had done in the restaurant or before Spencer had left. But now his distant, dead cousin was listening to him with full focus, eager to hear everything. It was weird, but Spencer liked it.

So, because of this sudden change of heart Billy was having, Spencer had the courage to tell him what had happened at the very end of the date, when the brunette had walked Mallory back home.

"…and then she kissed me. _She _kissed _me_, Billy!" Spencer finished, closing his eyes happily at the memory. Mallory had been amazing the whole evening, and now Spencer had had his first kiss. And he hadn't been the one making the first move, which made everything even better –even if it wasn't as manly as Spencer had thought.

And that's when Billy's plan was ready to be thrown to the trashcan.

Because of having his eyes closed, Spencer didn't notice how Billy's expression had changed. From a talkative and laughing ghost he had now changed to a guy with a dead serious face. He was staring blankly at the boy sitting on the bed, floating in the air in front of him. He couldn't believe what he had just heard! Kissing? _A kiss_?! Mallory had kissed his bro?

Mallory had stolen a kiss _Billy_ was supposed to give. Spencer's first kiss.

Billy practically ate his fist, stuffing it into his mouth to prevent himself from screaming. And when Spencer opened his eyes, looking at Billy with joyful eyes, Billy put his hands behind his back and smiled warmly.

"You should get some sleep, broman", he said and then helped Spencer with changing his clothes and stuff like that. Spencer was quite confused with Billy treating him like a baby, changing his clothes and all, but didn't dare to complain.

Once Spencer was under the covers, yawning as if it would be past midnight and he would be super tired (actually it was only half past ten), Billy decided to put plan B to action –since plan A (show your emotions) didn't seem to work now that Spencer had been kissed and was obviously deeply in love.

"Want me to sing you a lullaby?"

Spencer looked at the ghost hovering at the end of the bed in confusion, but shrugged then. "With your voice? Go ahead."

Billy smiled and took out his guitar (where did he take it from? Who knows), clearing his throat and playing a few notes as a test before starting.

"I do Tokyo…" he began, watching how Spencer's expression turned from tired and slightly confused to fully awake and shocked. "It's all kimi wo aishit-"

Billy was rudely interrupted by a pillow flying through his head. "Dude!" Spencer snapped. The boy was now sitting on the bed, staring at Billy furiously and in shock while said ghost just smiled innocently. "Why are you singing _The Song_?!"

"You said it's fine", Billy stated, continuing to play the chords. Spencer put his fingers into his ears, frowning.

"I didn't mean you could sing that song! What if I fell in love with you?"

Billy tilted his head and stopped his fingers from playing. "I wouldn't mind, bromigo", he said and flew next to Spencer's head. "Come on, it's just a song."

"That's right, they love me", he then continued to sing with soft voice, starting to move his fingers on the guitar's strings.. Spencer closed his eyes tightly and stuffed his fingers deeper into his ears.

"Stop that", he said. Billy just laughed and continued.

"And when home is near, you know I gotta hear…" Billy stopped playing the chords and instead moved his hands to take a hold of Spencer's wrists, forcing the boy to stop the 'I'm not listening' by removing the fingers from the ears. "I love you~" the ghost finished, staring at his bro's eyes, smiling.

"Billy, you're acting weird", Spencer pointed out and then struggled his hands from his dead cousin's grip. "Is it because of the date?"

"Maybe", Billy simply answered and then put his guitar away, pinning Spencer back down to the bed by pushing him by his shoulders and then lied down next to the human. "Would it be so bad if you fell in love with me?" he questioned the younger boy, intensely staring at him.

Spencer was confused. First Billy was grumpy about his date, then he wanted to know everything about it and acted all sweet and loving, and then just sang _the _song like it would be totally okay. And now it seemed like the ghost actually wanted Spencer to fall in love with him. Weird much?

"Can't we just sleep?" he asked, trying to avoid Billy's question. He liked the ghost, he really did, but not _that _much -but he knew that telling that to the dead guy would hurt his feelings.

Billy narrowed his eyes, fully aware of how Spencer was trying to dodge the question. "Would it be so bad?" he asked again. He needed answers.

"Dude, I'm tired", Spencer said and turned to his side, back towards Billy. He could feel the stare at his neck, how the ghost's eyes drilled into the back of his head. However, Billy didn't say anything anymore; the ghost knew that he would freak Spencer out if he would _demand _an answer to his question.

He _would_ ask again later, though.

So he just swung his arm over the human boy's body, pulling him closer and smiling at how the boy stiffened. Tomorrow he would move to plan C, he thought and closed his eyes.

While Billy was falling asleep already, Spencer was fully awake, unable to catch any sleep -he didn't really know what to think of all this, and his thoughts ran in circles, preventing him from falling asleep.

For the first time in the whole amount of spent hours with Billy, Spencer was _scared_.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This chapter is weird...? Yeah. pleasedon'thateme

* * *

_**Chapter 2 – Plan C, action!**_

When Spencer woke up, it was already 11am. The boy rubbed his eye with the back of his hand and looked at the clock twice before he was absolutely sure that it was already that much and that he had slept way too long –well actually he had slept only for seven hours…It was because Spencer had had trouble with falling asleep (thanks to a certain ghost) and so it had been 4am before he had caught any sleep.

He stumbled downstairs, still half asleep, to the kitchen. There was a note from his mom, telling Spencer that they would be gone the whole day because of Jessica's tournament. Spencer had totally forgotten about it, but now that he was reminded again, he was suddenly wide awake and extremely happy about that the house would be empty the whole day. He would now do whatever he wanted (within reason, of course –he didn't want to destroy the house), and spend some quality time with Billy; compensate how he had went to the date yesterday and chosen Mallory over Billy.

Speaking of which, where was the guy? Billy was usually awake at this hour –come to think of it, Spencer hadn't even seen the ghost in his room- and would already be talking about the dreams he had had during the night. But now the Cobra was nowhere to be seen, and Spencer kind of…panicked.

"Billy?" he called. Nothing. Had the guy went somewhere? It was quite unusual for him to do so.

"Billy, are you here?" Spencer called again, and still got no answer. He bit his lip. Had Billy gotten mad at him because he didn't want the ghost singing _The Song _to him? Or was he still upset about the date Spencer had been in? Spencer didn't understand; he had promised Billy to spend the day with him, so why wasn't the ghost there?

Actually Billy was there –in fact, he was floating right in front of Spencer. The reason that Spencer didn't see the ghost was that he didn't have his necklace anymore, but the young teen was so used to having the guitar pick hanging on his neck that he didn't even notice it was no longer there.

Billy snickered to himself. He wasn't used to Spencer looking through him –or, of course Spencer sometimes looked through him, Billy was transparent after all, but not like this- but he found it quite funny that Spencer seemed to panic about Billy not being there. What a cutie.

You might as well wonder why on Earth would Billy take away the only thing that made Spencer see his dead cousin. Well, Billy had figured that while Spencer wouldn't be able to see him, he would have the time to make some changes in Spencer life.

Like, you know, get rid of those people who stood between Spencer and Billy. Changes like that.

So, he had decided to take away the necklace. It hadn't been easy, though: first Spencer had taken a long while to fall asleep, and after he had, he had been in such a weird position that Billy had had a hard time slipping the necklace over his head. But he had managed, and now the guitar pick was safely in his pocket, out of Spencer's reach. The ghost felt slightly bad for his bro, how the boy would have to manage alone for a while, but Billy calmed himself down with the thought of after he was done, he would have Spencer all to himself.

"Hello?" Spencer answered his phone after it had started to beep in his hand –he had carried it with him to the kitchen. Billy listened closely –he didn't know what he would do if the caller would be Mallory. Gladly, it was Rajeev; Billy could hear the boy's excited voice.

"Yo~ How did the date go?" Oh, so Rajeev knew, too. Billy saw Spencer's lip curve upwards a bit at the memory, thinking that no one saw. The ghost felt sick.

"Meet me at WiFri in thirty?" Spencer asked. Billy heard Rajeev's 'ok' before Spencer hang up, going back to his room. Billy followed him –it was a habit, okay? The fact that Spencer didn't see Billy anymore didn't mean that Billy wouldn't be around him. And besides, the only moment Billy could put his master plan's part C into action was tomorrow at school (and yet he had already taken away the necklace…kind of mean, Billy thought, but decided not to give it to his broham sandwich.)

Billy sat down to an invisible chair in the air while Spencer changed his clothes, and found himself blushing a bit –this counted as peeking, didn't it? Spencer thought Billy wasn't there, but the ghost actually was, and now he was watching his bro change from pajamas to his casual wearing. Not that he complained, though: usually Spencer was quite "shy" about changing his clothes in front of his cousin (he didn't tell Billy to turn around or anything, but Billy always saw how slowly Spencer changed the clothes, as if it was hard for him), but now that the boy thought the ghost wasn't around, he shamelessly tossed his pajamas to his bed and put on a t-shirt and his jeans –and Billy admired the teen's body; the back, the arms, the legs... He actually missed the days he had been in flesh-and-blood himself, but not like that mattered now.

"Billy?" Spencer called for the ghost again after a while of taking a look at the mirror, and when he still got no answer whatsoever, he shrugged and headed downstairs, to the front door. Spencer was still confused with where Billy had went to, but decided not to look for the ghost –he would show up eventually, right?

* * *

"Spencer, my boy!" Rajeev called from their usual table once Spencer had entered WiFri. Said boy walked to his friend, sat down and rose his hands once Rajeev had eagerly started to question him about the date.

Spencer told Rajeev everything from meeting Mallory at WiFri to the kiss the girl had given him –smiling happily as he told every little detail. Rajeev looked slightly longing. "One day me and Lolo will have a date like that." Spencer rose his eyebrows –and so did Billy-, but said nothing. Rajeev finally snapped out of his daydreams and then looked at Billy, who mentally slapped himself once Rajeev's eyes caught his –how stupid had he been, forgetting about Rajeev being able to see him? Now his cover (aka Spencer thinking he wasn't there) would be blown.

"Were you there, too?" Rajeev asked, and Billy shook his head.

"Shut up, Rajeev!"

"Huh?" Both Spencer and Rajeev said this at the same time –Rajeev at Billy, and Spencer at Rajeev.

"Who are you talking to?" Spencer asked, and saw how Rajeev was looking over his head. "Is Billy here?" he snapped, jumping towards his friend who let out a surprised gasp as Spencer took away his belt and put it on to himself. Billy sighed as Spencer's eyes focused on him, and knew that the boy would now question him.

"Dude!" was Spencer's first reaction. Billy smiled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. What should he say? Should he lie? Of course, he wouldn't just tell his bro that he was about to make sure that no one would take Spencer away from him –in short, he was about to kill some people. But that would have been an inappropriate thing to say.

"Wait, you didn't know he was here?" Rajeev asked, looking at Spencer with a confused face. "What's up with that? Don't you have your necklace?"

"Of course I have my-" Spencer was cut off once his hand touched nothing as he moved it to his chest. "It's not here!" Spencer gasped, staring at Billy. "Billy, what happened to my necklace?" It wasn't like Spencer was blaming his ghost friend, even if his tune made it sound a bit like he was. Billy shrugged.

"I can totally explain, Brotato", he said and then tried to think of an excuse. He thought so hard he was worried if his brain could be destroyed by such thinking. "A bird came in and snatched it from your neck and I didn't have time to react?" Wow, Billy thought, what kind of an excuse was that? He was doomed.

Spencer looked at this cousin, confused. If that was true –what he seriously doubt- then why hadn't Billy shown any signs when Spencer had called for him? It made no sense. "Billy, my necklace", he demanded, offering his hand for Billy so that the ghost would give him his necklace. Billy, however, did no such thing.

"I can't." Well, technically it was true.

"Why not?" Billy didn't answer Spencer's question, he just flew through the ceiling of the restaurant, making his way back to his mansion. Spencer would thank him later.

"Billy!" Spencer called after him, but the ghost didn't come back. Spencer turned to Rajeev, who was still sitting put, confused. "I'll give your belt back later!" was the last thing Spencer said to him before running out, going after the ghost. Rajeev didn't even have time to say his own opinion about his belt being stolen –not that he had anything to say, so confused he was.

While Spencer was also heading towards his home, Billy had already made it there, and was now desperately trying to find a place to hide the necklace to. He knew that Spencer would search for it, demand Billy to give it back, and because Billy couldn't do so, he needed a place where he could put the guitar pick to.

A vase? No, too obvious. Should he swallow it? No, then he might not get it back at all. Billy bit his fingernails and looked around Spencer's room once he was in there. Where, where…

He heard the front door shut as Spencer stormed in, going into the elevator, and had no time to hide the necklace. Damn. Now he would have to do some rather nasty things.

While in the elevator, Spencer noticed how damn straight _furious _he was. He didn't understand why Billy had taken away his necklace, the only thing that made Spencer see his dead cousin, and lied to him. Billy knew very well how hard it had been for Spencer to get the necklace back after it had been sucked into the ground (thanks to his dad and that damn tomato), so why did the ghost want to take it away? Spencer was mad because he was so confused.

"Billy?" he called for the guy after he entered his room. He heard quiet chuckling from above his head.

"Hey." Spencer turned around, looking at Billy who was floating above him, a small smile playing on his lips. "I know you're mad-"

"Not really", Spencer lied –he would have to be careful with his words if he wanted to get his necklace back, it seemed like-, "just confused. Why did you take it?"

Billy flew closer to Spencer, ruffling the boy's brown hair. "You can see it later, I promise."

"Give it back Billy, I can't use Rajeev's belt forever", Spencer stated and pointed at the belt. Billy looked at it and narrowed his eyes. If he wanted to make sure Spencer wouldn't see the big surprise –you could call Billy's plan to get rid of some people a "surprise"- too early, he would have to take away that belt, also. As well as Shanilla's watch.

"Billy?" Spencer coughed as it was becoming rather awkward that Billy just floated there, staring at the belt the ghost's bro was wearing. When he heard his name being said, Billy lifted his gaze from the belt to Spencer's face, smiling the warmest smile he just could.

"I'm sorry about this", he said before reaching out, trying to grab the belt. Spencer, however, was quicker than his friend and jumped backwards.

"Woah, dude, what the fuck?" he asked, his voice sounding more scared than what it maybe should have. He was just afraid that Billy would never give the items back, and so he would never be able to see the ghost anymore. "What are you doing?"

"Just give it to me, Spence", Billy said, and noticed how dark his voice sounded. He hadn't meant to sound like a total creep, but now Spencer was looking at him with wide eyes, slowly placing his other hand over the belt.

"Why do you even want it?"

"I don't want you to see me for a couple of days."

"Why not?"

"It's a secret."

"Doesn't sound cool", Spencer accidently slipped. Okay, he didn't mean to say _that_, but his thoughts weren't actually all that clear right now.

Billy tilted his head and smiled again. "Don't worry, Spenpal, it's totally cool." And it was, truth to be told. What would be cooler than him and Spencer being able to be together forever and always? Nothing.

Spencer frowned and took some more steps back, only to keep the distance as he was starting to see Billy in a new light. What was up with the guy? Usually he was talkative and cool and funny, a totally awesome friend, but now Billy was starting to remind Spencer of a ghost from horror movies; an evil spirit acting all weird. You know.

Billy noticed the change in Spencer, cursing himself for scaring his bro. He hadn't meant to! He made a quick move to Spencer, wrapping his blue arms around the boy, who stiffened in surprise. "I promise I'll give you your necklace in some days, in two weeks at tops", he whispered, slowly reaching his hand downward to take the belt.

"T-that's too much", Spencer said and grabbed Billy by his wrist, stopping the hand from going for the belt. Spencer didn't want it to happen, but the way the ghost's hand was going down on his body, about to unbuckle a belt, he felt blood rushing up to his face. This was getting way too weird!

"Just give it to me", Billy sighed, slowly getting irritated with how Spencer was so stubborn. "Spence…" he said, trying to break his hand free from the shorter boy's grip. "Come on."

"I won't be able to see you!" Spencer whined, doing his best to keep a hold of the ghost's hand, even if it was really hard for him –Billy was wiggling his hand strongly.

"I said I'll give you your necklace back", Billy sighed and finally broke free, taking a hold of the belt with both hands –only to get struggling from Spencer. "Ow!" Billy whined when Spencer placed a hand to his face and other to his chest, pushing him away.

"Billy stop, you can't take it!"

"J-just give it!" Billy tried, moving his head so that he could actually see something from behind Spencer's hand. "Spence~" he whined. This was getting stupid, really. He didn't want to fight with his bro like this, but it looked like he had to.

So, Billy lifted them from the ground, earning a surprised gasp from the brunette boy. Once they were near the ceiling, Spencer finally removed his hand from Billy's face, staring at his eyes, still keeping the ghost's hands from the belt. "Dude!"

"I'll only take the belt, don't make this so hard!"

"I don't want you to be invisible!" Spencer said, making Billy freeze. Ah, Spencer was SO cute! It was lovely to hear the boy didn't want to separate from his cousin –and so Billy felt bad again for doing this. But it would be for the best, he reminded himself and slowly lowered down until Spencer was lying on his back on the floor, Billy sitting on top of him.

"This will only take a sec", he smiled sweetly and unbuckled the belt, about to snatch it away. But Spencer's hand stopped him once again.

"Just tell me: why are you doing this?" the boy asked, and Billy moved his eyes from the belt to Spencer; and saw how Spencer was just slightly blushing –the red color was barely visible. Billy felt like squeezing the boy; he was so adorable, being embarrassed from the position of the two boys, and how Billy had unbuckled the belt –it must have been rather awkward for his bro, Billy realized.

"I told you it's a surprise~" he sang with his soft voice and leaned in to kiss Spencer's forehead before taking removed Spencer's hand, taking the belt to himself. Spencer had enough time to see Billy's right hand turn into scissors before the ghost became invisible.

Then the belt was cut into small pieces, falling to the floor, and Spencer was so shocked he didn't even say anything, he just stared. He didn't understand! Why was Billy acting like this, and what the fuck did the ghost mean with "it's a surprise"? There was no sense in this, not at all!

Spencer felt light pressure on his cheek, and he guessed that Billy was either patting it or kissing it –he wasn't sure. Then the pressure from his body was gone, and he knew Billy had flown up, and Spencer was finally able to sit up.

"Billy?" he mumbled, staring at the pieces of belt that were resting on the floor. Billy made no signs of his presence. Spencer was dangerously close to tears, but he didn't have time to cry after he realized that if Billy didn't want Spencer to see him, he would go after Shanilla's watch, too.

Spencer jumped up and reached for his phone from his jeans, dialing Shanilla's number. "Come on, come on", he hurried the phone as he waited on the line.

"Hello?" Shanilla finally answered. Spencer closed his eyes in relief.

"Shanilla! Quick, you have to-" Spencer lowered down his voice as he remembered that Billy might as well still be in the room. "You have to hide your watch", he whispered.

Billy rose his eyebrow. Spencer was so silly, thinking that such thing as hiding the watch would help him in any way. It wouldn't be hard for Billy to find the watch, so why even bother to hide it? He flew closer to his bro, staring at him curiously. Spencer's eyebrows were knitted together, and he had a worrying expression on his face as he explained why Shanilla would have to hide the watch she wore. Billy found it cute.

"Billy destroyed Rajeev's belt and hid my necklace and he'll take away your watch, too", Spencer mumbled, looking around the room for any signs of the distant cousin without knowing that his nose almost touched Billy's.

"Why?" Billy heard Shanilla ask and snickered. Let the kids try to figure out why he was doing this, as long as they didn't try to catch him whatsoever.

"Just hide it!" Spencer said, and because of the miserable tune in Spencer's voice, Billy decided to help the boy a bit. He took the phone from his bro, flying up, far from Spencer's reach and put the phone to his ear, aware of that Shanilla would be able to hear him –because of the watch, duh.

"Hey, Shanilla."

"B-Billy!" Shanilla sounded surprised and it made Billy grin a bit. "What's going on there? Why is Spencer so upset?"

"Nah, I got everything covered, don't worry", Billy convinced just when Spencer started to yell at his floating phone.

"Billy, give me my phone back!"

"Billy?" Shanilla asked, suspicion clear in her voice. The ghost chuckled a bit and then tossed the phone back to Spencer, who just barely managed to catch it.

"Just hide the watch, Shanilla", Spencer panted to the phone, his voice sore from all the yelling he had done today –and it was only afternoon. He hang up, stuffing the phone to his pocket before spreading his arms.

"You happy now?" he asked from the air. Billy shook his head, even though he knew Spencer wouldn't see it. Of course he wasn't happy: him and Spencer still weren't completely alone, plus Spencer seemed to be mad at his cousin.

"I don't understand what's gotten into you- Hey!" Spencer was cut off when a pillow hit the back of his head. Billy had moved it with his mind, trying to catch the boy's attention –with success. Spencer huffed angrily as a paper and a pen flew through the air, stopping in front of him, and words appeared.

_I said I got it all covered ;)_

That smiley made Spencer shiver. Billy was acting completely off from his usual self, and Spencer still didn't understand why. But he decided not to argue, not to ask any more questions. It seemed to be no use to demand an answer for the ghost's odd behavior.

Just when Spencer was about to leave, to go back to WiFri to tell Rajeev the bad news about his belt, more words appeared to the paper. Spencer looked at it curiously, but as soon as the ghost was ready with his writing, the brunette felt like he should've run away minutes ago.

_Would it be so bad if you fell in love with me?_

Spencer swallowed. This again. Billy surely was one strange ghost…

Billy was waiting for Spencer to answer his question. He wanted an answer to this question, he _needed _an answer. He kept the paper in his hands, staring at Spencer's eyes that were reading the question over and over again. Finally the boy shook his head, said nothing and then left.

Well, okay. Not exactly what Billy had been waiting for.

_But_! Spencer had shaken his head, so it meant that his answer was 'no, it wouldn't be so bad'. Billy smiled to himself and stared at the question on the paper. Not bad, not bad at all.

* * *

**A/N: **I'll let you guys guess who will Billy dance tango with first! C;


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Umm ok hahaha I have tons of homework to do and HiJack-fics to write but I just HAD TO continue this fic uwu

**Warning: **Character death

* * *

_**Chapter 3 – You're missing the ponzi here**_

"You ready to take the test?"

"Not really, no."

"Didn't you study?"

"I was looking for my necklace."

"Billy still didn't give it back?"

"Noup."

Okay, maybe Spencer was starting to get a bit scared because of Billy's odd behavior. After the ghost had wrote _the question _to the paper and Spencer had left, the brunette had heard nothing from his cousin. Nothing at all. No flying objects, no sudden pressure on Spencer's body as Billy hugged him, nothing. And it was seriously starting to freak the boy out. Of course Billy had promised that this would only be temporary, this whole "you can't see me" –thing, but still.

"Did he say why he took it?" Shanilla asked, staring at her wrist where the watch was supposed to be. She had hid the watch as Spencer had asked and felt actually quite unsafe now that she wouldn't see if Billy was around or not –they wouldn't know if Billy was right next to them, listening to their conversations.

"He said he has a surprise for me and so I can't see him for some days", Spencer answered and sighed as they made their way towards the class. Not only that Billy's disappearing worried Spencer, he also had a test to take –a test he hadn't studied for at all and which would be held by Principal Ponzi.

Rajeev patted Spencer's back and laughed a bit. "Then it's all cool, right?" He meant that if it was a surprise, it wouldn't be bad that Billy had taken away Spencer's necklace. But what Rajeev didn't understand was that why Billy had destroyed his belt also, and why Shanilla had to hide her watch.

"I don't know man, this is so weird." The teens sat down to their seats, Spencer banging his forehead against the desk. No way he could pass this test now that his thoughts were running around whether or not Billy was sure what he was doing.

"I'll bring you the watch tomorrow. You can look for Billy", Shanilla tried in attempt of cheering Spencer up –the boy was so confused that it almost looked like he was sad about Billy not being around (or, not _around _as in the teens not being able to see him)-, but he shook his head.

"Billy will probably destroy the watch if he gets the chance, so just keep it hidden", Spencer mumbled against the desk. Shanilla nodded and looked at Rajeev, a worried expression on her face. She didn't understand this either –Billy was almost _obsessed _with people being able to see him, so why did the ghost take away the items?

Talking about taking away items, Shanilla suddenly gasped a bit, causing Spencer to lift his head. "What is it?"

"Do you think Billy will take away his underwear from Hoover?" Spencer's eyes widened. Hoover! He had totally forgotten about the man.

"Do you think so?"

"Well, it is weird that he cut Rajeev's belt and hid your necklace…"

"But when Madame X gave up on trying to capture Billy, Billy got depressed…" Spencer banged his head back to the desk. "This makes no sense!"

Billy chuckled when he remembered the day that crazy woman had let go her obsession with Billy. How stupid had Billy been at that time, getting depressed with losing a fan. He should have been happy: one person less from his and his bro's life. Now he would take care of all that again as Madame X had gotten her interest back.

But maybe later, Billy reminded himself. Today was the someone else's turn.

The ghost was floating over Spencer's head, staring at the clock. A little bit over 9. He should go.

Billy placed a gentle kiss to the top of Spencer's head -causing the boy to flinch a bit at the sensation- and whispered a gentle "I'll be back soon" before flying through the door to the hallway.

While Billy was making his way towards his first target, Spencer had started to scan around the class, quietly calling out Billy's name.

"Spencer, what is it?" Rajeev asked, noticing how his friend had suddenly shot up his head from his desk.

"I felt pressure on my head! Billy's here", Spencer answered, still whispering Billy's name, not knowing that the ghost was already long gone and currently in the principal's office, desperately trying to figure out how he should make Ponzi see him.

Billy had been afraid that he wouldn't make it on time to the room before Ponzi would leave to hand the tests to Spencer's class, but luckily for the ghost, Lorenzo had broken free from his cage and it had taken just enough time from Ponzi to capture the bird for Billy to arrive into the man's office just in time for Lorenzo being put back into his cage. He felt like kissing the bird for making Ponzi be late.

Ah, yes, you might be thinking why has Billy chosen Principal Ponzi as his first target. Like, wouldn't Mallory be an obvious choice?

Well, that's the point. Mallory would be an obvious target, indeed, and that's why Billy would make her pay for stealing Spencer's first kiss _later_. You see, wouldn't it be kind of _too _obvious if first Spencer goes to a date and then Billy takes away his necklace and then Mallory goes missing? Spencer would totally count in one plus one and never speak to Billy again. And the ghost didn't want that to happen, so…

So now he was staring at Ponzi's back, still trying to figure out how the man would see him. And why should he see Billy while getting, you know –killed? Because Billy wanted to the man to see who he got killed by; he wanted that Ponzi would see that ghosts were real and that they were very, _very _possessive.

"Oh Lorenzo", Ponzi spoke up, "you shouldn't have escaped like that. Now I'm late from the test." Ponzi then turned around and walked to his desk, Billy's eyes following him. He took the test papers to his hands and then turned back to his bird to give him a little laugh. "Not that they would pass this one, though."

Billy panicked as Ponzi made his way to the door, reaching for the doorknob. Quick! He had to think of something!

Then he remembered Spencer's necklace that was resting safely in his pocket. He took it out and in a second he had put it over the principal's head, making him gasp in surprise as Billy tucked him a few steps back, away from the door.

"What on Earth-" Ponzi turned around and stared at Billy with wide eyes. Funny, Billy thought, but he found the fear in the man's eyes quite amusing.

"Hey, hair buddy", he smiled warmly. He wondered if Ponzi still remembered. It seemed like he did, judging from how the man relaxed a bit and frowned.

"What…What are you doing here?" he asked. Billy's smile never left his lips.

"I just came to say hello and-"

"I have classes."

"-and to stop you from giving Spencer that test", Billy said, ignoring Ponzi's interrupt and nodding towards the pile of papers the principal had in his hands. Said man looked confused.

"Huh?"

"You know, you treat Spencer way too unfairly."

"Mr. Wright? You know him?"

"He's my cousin. Well, distant."

Lorenzo gave the two a panicked chirp, and Ponzi looked at his pet bird over Billy's shoulder. Oh how he hoped that the bird would be on his shoulder, because suddenly he felt very lonely and vulnerable –must have been the atmosphere in the room: the ghost floating in the air in front of him was giving him a warm smile, but the smile still looked quite wicked.

"Look, ghost, I really need to go", he tried, backing to the door, his eyes in Billy. Billy chuckled and reached out a long arm to grab Ponzi from the back of his jacket and moving him over to his chair, forcing him to sit down and then settling himself to the desk, sitting with crossed legs.

"Let me tell you a few things before we start."

"Start what-" Billy's finger was placed over Ponzi's lip with a 'shh'.

"You know, I don't like how you treat Spencer."

"What?"

"You're so unfair towards him. Always trying to get him expelled. Giving him extra homework." Billy kept a pause, studying Ponzi's –slightly fearful- face. Ah, how he had waited for this to happen. That he could finally revenge for his bro.

"It's my duty as a principal", Ponzi said, his voice higher than he had expected it to be –he blamed it on the fear. He didn't like how the transparent guy's face was filled with some sort of evil desire. It made him shiver.

Lorenzo gave another panicked chirp, this time louder than the last time. Billy's warm smile was suddenly wiped off as if an invisible hand had crossed his face, like when you move your hand back and forth in front of your mouth and your smile keeps appearing and vanishing.

"You're stealing our precious time with the detentions you give to Spence." Ponzi found himself swallowing before he took all the courage he had to jump up from his seat and ran to the door. Billy just calmly watched the man go, but stretched out his hand just in time to prevent the principal from opening the door by slamming said hand against the door. Once Ponzi saw no escape, he turned to Billy.

"I'm warning you, ghost! I know karate!" Well Ponzi didn't really know what exactly was he going to accomplish with these lies, but in fear a human can do anything, right?

Billy chuckled lovingly –or darkly, however you want to call it- and flew to Ponzi, grabbing him by his shoulders. "Let's tango a bit, shall we?"

* * *

"Shouldn't we go get him?"

One of the boys in the class turned to Shanilla, making a disgusted face. "No way!"

"We're leaving", another boy said, walking out of the class with the others.

"Come on Shanilla, let's go", Rajeev yawned and walked to the door, Spencer and Shanilla following him to the hallway.

It was now half past ten, and Principal Ponzi still hadn't shown up to the test, and the students had decided that the test was cancelled and they could now leave. Of course everyone found it strange that the man never showed up –he never had done that before-, but they weren't complaining: now they didn't have to take the test! Hallelujah!

"Don't you think this is weird?" Spencer asked, wondering what was up with Ponzi. Not like he _wanted _to the man to come give them their papers, but it was odd that the principal was nowhere to be seen. "Should we go to his office?" he asked, but didn't wait an answer as he continued, "I think I'll go."

"I'll come with you", Shanilla nodded.

"You two go, I have a lady to impress", Rajeev waved his hand a bit when he ran to Lolo, his object of affection. Shanilla and Spencer watched how first Rajeev seemed to talk with Lolo for some seconds before the girl made a disgusted face and how then Adrian stuffed poor Rajeev to a trash can.

"Yeah we should go", Shanilla said and headed towards Ponzi's room, Spencer right after her.

Once they arrived, Spencer just outright opened the door, just when Shanilla was about to knock. "Spencer!" she complained with a whisper as the door opened.

Lorenzo greeted the two teens with an angry chirp as they entered the room. Spencer looked around, seeing no signs whatsoever of Ponzi. Weird.

"He's not here", Shanilla pointed out, walking to the principal's pet bird that was desperately trying to break free from the cage –walking through Billy, who was doing his best to shush the bird. That stupid animal was making everything so hard! Why hadn't he taken care of it, too –then it would look like Ponzi had left, because the man never left his bird behind; and so this whole situation now looked suspicious. Damn.

"Wait a second", Spencer said, walking to the shelf and putting in the code to open the secret door. Shanilla's eyes widened.

"Woah! What's that?" she asked as she followed Spencer to the room, taking a look at the small version of the school that was resting on the table.

"Some weird obsession of Ponzi's", Spencer said and scanned the room. "He's not here, either."

"Of course he's not", Billy said to his bro, fully aware that they didn't hear him, though –so technically he was talking to himself. "And he won't be coming back any time soon, either~" the ghost sang, looking at Spencer. One down, some few to go. Soon he and his distant cousin that he loved so much would have more time together. Billy couldn't wait to give Spencer his necklace back and lock into his bedroom with him, cuddle with him, _kiss _him…

Billy's thoughts about his and Spencer's private moments were interrupted with Spencer saying "We should go, obviously Ponzi's not going to show up." Shanilla nodded and the teens left the secret room, closing the door. Billy followed them, wanting to throw his arm over Spencer's shoulder _so badly_, but of course he couldn't do that –Spencer would notice that Billy was there, so…Not a good idea.

And besides, he could have plenty of time for that later.

* * *

Until lunch break everything went well. Billy followed Spencer around –Spencer not knowing this, of course- while said brunette tried to think of the reasons for Ponzi's disappearing. Not that he cared or anything…He just found this very strange.

So, anyways, until lunch break everything went well. But when Spencer walked down the hallway to make his way to the cafeteria, Kleet showed up. As usual, he didn't say a thing while he "accidently" showed Spencer against the lockers, making the boy to flinch in pain a bit once his back hit them with a loud _bang_.

And Billy just kind of…froze. He just stared at Kleet's back as the boy walked away; he just stared at Spencer when the boy rubbed his shoulder that was hurting –Billy was sure that the brunette had hit it to the lockers-; he just stared at his bro's face when he rolled his eyes when he continued his way towards the cafeteria, keeping his distance with Kleet, who was going in the same direction.

And Billy decided to improvise a bit. I mean, Kleet hadn't been in his "people I need to take care of" –list (or, at least not as the second person he would kill), but now that he was reminded of all those times Kleet had hurt Spencer, he just…entered the boy's body, gaining control of it.

Billy was familiar with Kleet's body, so it was no problem at all to walk through the cafeteria –in which people were nervously talking about the missing principal- to the front door, out of the building.

While Billy was walking on the school yard as Kleet, Spencer joined Shanilla and Rajeev to their table.

"Nothing?"

"No one has seen him."

"Weird."

"I know, right?" Rajeev spoke with his mouth full with food, causing Spencer to laugh at how hilarious his friend looked.

But, despite that he was having fun with his friends, in the back of Spencer's head something kept telling him that something was horribly off. Ponzi leaving suddenly –and leaving Lorenzo behind- was really weird, and he couldn't help but to think where had the man gone to.

Not to talk about Billy. Spencer still couldn't put his finger on what the surprise could be –obviously it would be something big and special if Billy had to take away the necklace. But was it really necessary to make Spencer suffer like this –'suffer' as in the boy knowing that Billy was often around (he would sometimes feel pressure on his cheek or shoulders or head whenever Billy touched him), but that he wasn't able to hear the ghost's voice or anything- for a surprise?

Spencer had fallen to his thoughts about how many times he had wanted to ask for Shanilla to hand her watch to Spencer so that the boy could see Billy and ask him if everything was okay so deeply that he didn't even realize what was going on when someone stood up and pointed at the window.

"What is Kleet doing?"

Everyone –including Spencer, who was now back on Earth- turned to the windows, staring at Kleet who was making his way through the school gates. Was the guy crazy? The fact that Ponzi was missing didn't mean that he could just go home in the middle of the day!

"Come on!" Lolo yelled, and before Spencer even knew it, he was running outside with the others, after Kleet.

They ran to the gates, watching how Kleet walked down the street for some ten meters before turning around to his school mates that were staring at him in confusion.

Inside Kleet there was a ghost snickering to himself –a perfect crime: this would totally look like a suicide!

A whole bunch of loud screams of terror were heard as Kleet suddenly jumped to the road, just when a car drove past him. His body hit the car, causing the most disturbing sounds of bones breaking as it did.

And quickly everything was a mess. Kleet's body flew over the car, landing on the ground and rolling around for a few rounds, and because the driver of the car had had no time to slow down, the car went onward for a few meters before it stopped, the driver jumped out and ran to the body lying on the ground.

"Someone call an ambulance!" one of the students yelled; and then there was a fuss going on, students not knowing what to do or where to look, some of them crying, some just staring blankly.

Spencer was one of the last mentioned. He just stared, shocked. Had that just happened? It couldn't be- What was going on?

He felt slight pressure on his shoulders and he bet that Billy's hand was there. And it was –but unlike Spencer thought, it wasn't there for sympathy or for comforting: Billy was holding Spencer to make sure the boy wouldn't go anywhere; he wanted to make sure Spencer would see how Kleet was carried to the ambulance and how it then drove away. Billy wanted to make sure Spencer would understand that Kleet was no longer a threat to him.

"I'll keep you safe from all the evil people", he whispered, hugging Spencer from behind, resting his head on the boy's shoulder. "Don't worry."

If his heart would still be beating, it would now be beating _fast_. He had gotten excited from the feeling of sensing the car hit the body he was in before he had exited, watching Kleet's body fly away in blood. It had been…amazing.

* * *

Kleet died the next day, in the hospital. The school quickly reached the news from Kleet's parents, keeping a moment of silence in the gym. The students and the teachers were shocked from Kleet's sudden suicide –it wasn't a suicide, but they didn't know that- plus that Ponzi still hadn't shown up -Mrs. Rumsfeld had had to take Lorenzo with her as the bird needed someone to feed him.

The only one that wasn't shocked or mourning or terrified was Billy. Rather, he was doing the exact opposite: he was smiling through the whole moment of silence, staring intensely at Spencer's back. _Two _people in one day? Not bad, even if he hadn't been planning that.

But at least now everything would be done faster, and he would have the chance to make Spencer see him again sooner. What would be more wonderful? Billy just couldn't think of anything.

And he couldn't wait to show Spencer this big surprise, to see the boy's face when he would see that it was just him and Billy, no others.

* * *

**A/N: **While writing this I realized how much Spencer reminds me of Keiichi Maebara from Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni and it almost killed my brain.

What was that? You don't know what I'm talking about? Jeez, dude, go watch Higurashi right now, it's an awesome anime with yandere people and gore (but don't worry, it actually has a plot, too (or at least I think so?)) uwu

Aaaanyways, umm how to even write someone getting crushed by a car? Idek.

**P.S **DTMG chapter 52 is my one true inspiration ok don'tjudgemeplease


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thank you for all the nice reviews, you guys are making me cry flowers~! uwu

**Warning: **Slight violence and character deaths and yeah

* * *

_**Chapter 4 – Step by step**_

Three days after Kleet's suicide Spencer finally realized that Ponzi had really gone missing. And how did he realize this? Well, not only that the principal never showed up to school after he had never come to the test, they put it to the local news: Have you seen this man? And no one hadn't. And Spencer started to get more and more concerned about what was going on; Billy was acting weird, Ponzi vanished to thin air and Kleet killed himself. It was unnatural, and as much as Spencer liked horror movies and supernatural stuff, this really started to freak him out. Spencer had the urge to crawl under a blanket and lie there, forget about rest of the world –except for Billy. Yes, he wanted to crawl under the blanket with the ghost and _then _forget about rest of the world. Spencer was worried that Billy was in trouble (he had his few enemies, after all): usually there was pressure on his head and shoulders every now and then as Billy hugged him or patted his head, but in the past two days there had been nothing. And the teen couldn't help but worry for his friend.

But Billy was completely fine. He was following Spencer around like a shadow; wherever the boy went to, Billy was there –even if the brunette human boy couldn't be able to know that. Billy could see that Spencer was worried: Billy saw it in his eyes, how they searched the bedroom for any signs of the ghost's presence every time Spencer walked in. And _of course _said ghost wanted to snuggle with his bro twenty-four seven, but he had made a deal with himself: first get rid of those who stand in the way and _then _have all the time you want to spend time with Spencer. And Billy was strictly obeying that deal –he was itching for kissing Spencer on the head and hugging him and ruffling his hair BUT the ghost wanted to be as careful as possible: in Billy's mind Spencer wasn't allowed to know about the big surprise too early or it wouldn't be any fun at all. And besides, Billy knew that if Spencer would know about Billy's plan, the boy would try to stop him. The ghost didn't want to scare the boy with possessive behavior, and so he touched him as little as possible.

So, after Kleet's "suicide" Billy had spent the whole day clinging on Spencer to fill up his stocks of hugs with his bro to survive the next few days without touching the boy. He had followed Spencer home –the students only had the moment of silence for Kleet that day and were then given the permission to go home- and had then immediately showed him how much the boy's cousin loved his bro. He had clung onto Spencer so tightly that Spencer had tripped on his legs and fallen down –causing Billy only to cling on even tighter now that the boy hadn't been able to walk around anymore.

"Billy please", Spencer had mumbled to the pressure on top of him. He had known that Billy was there: why else would he have fallen down to the ground? "This isn't exactly the right time."

Billy had known that Spencer had meant that because of Kleet's unexpected death it was inappropriate to just cuddle on the floor like that, but he hadn't minded. "This is just the right time", he had sung, even if he had known Spencer wasn't able to hear him. "I'll miss you, okay?" To the ghost's ear the sentence had sounded somewhat funny: he wasn't going anywhere, he was just about to stop hugging the boy for some time! But still he had felt slightly sad –he was used to Spencer's everyday hugs, and then it had felt like he was about vanish from his bro's life: Spencer couldn't see or hear him, and with Billy not touching him he wouldn't even feel him anymore. And Billy had felt lonely as he had placed the "final" kiss on Spencer's cheek (slash corner of the boy's mouth) and lifted himself off to the air, letting Spencer to stand up and wonder what was up with Billy.

In fact Spencer was still wondering what had been up with Billy that day. He had felt the kiss on the corner of his mouth and found it a rather odd place to kiss someone to –usually Billy kept his kisses on Spencer's cheeks. And the way the ghost clung to him all day…It wasn't normal. Well obviously Billy _was _a clingy person and all, but not like _that. _Not like 'I won't let you move because I'm wrapped all around your body'.

"Billy? Are you in here?" Spencer called as he entered his bedroom after a hard day at school. Everyone was still shocked and the students were like ghosts or zombies, walking around and looking pale and…not present. Spencer was just as shocked as everyone else, and he felt like he really needed Billy's support –but the ghost still didn't give back the necklace, so there wasn't much Spencer could do. He couldn't hug his distant, dead cousin; he couldn't see him; he couldn't hear him. The only thing he was able to do was to call for Billy and wait for signs. But he didn't usually get any.

But this time Spencer saw his bed sheets bounce around a bit and he assumed that Billy was jumping on his bed to show him that the ghost indeed was there. Spencer sighed in relief and sat down to the bed –not knowing that Billy immediately backed off to the air a bit to not even accidently touch the boy.

"Can't you give me the necklace back?" Spencer asked with a rather tired voice that even made Billy flinch a bit. Spencer was obviously shocked for Kleet, and Billy couldn't understand why: Kleet had been bullying Spencer for who knows how long, so why wasn't Spencer relieved that he wouldn't have to worry for his safety anymore as he went to school and walked on the hallways? Billy had the urge to give the necklace back to his bro, only to make him hear the ghost –and then yell at him about how much effort Billy had put to control Kleet's body and kill him like that. But he couldn't, so he just used the power of his mind to throw a pillow at Spencer's head.

The boy sighed and rolled his eyes. "That's a no, isn't it?" Spencer then lied down, looking at the ceiling –causing Billy to shiver in sadness and disgust as Spencer was staring right through him. He _knew _that Spencer didn't know that, but it still made the ghost quite…angry. He hated being like this, his bro staring _through_ him and not _at _him.

He saw how Spencer was thinking about something serious, because the boy's face was like a statue's. Then the brunette opened his mouth and let out words that moved Billy. "If you're not going to give me my necklace, then at least be super careful with Hoover, okay? I can't help you if I can't see you."

Little did Spencer know, really. Billy snickered and then smiled at the young boy. "We don't have to worry about him or Madame X anymore", he chuckled and hovered in front of Spencer's face. "They're dead. Dead, dead, dead. Both of them." Billy held back his urge to hug Spencer from pure happiness. "They won't bother us anymore~"

It had been a funny day, actually. For Billy at least. It had happened the day after Kleet's death. While Spencer had been explaining the situation to his parents –why he wasn't at school because of a student's sudden death-, Billy had seen Sam Hoover approach the mansion with his poorly covered truck. And the ghost had come up with a plan. You see, he had been thinking about striking at Lolo next, but as Hoover had come to the picture, Billy had realized that Spencer would get suspicious if everyone in his school would suddenly die. So, getting Hoover –and Madame X- out of the way before the rest, Spencer wouldn't suspect a thing.

And so Billy had waited for Hoover's car to park in front of the main gate before he had went out through the bedroom wall, acting all oblivious and totally not aware of the short man's presence. He had went to the gate, pretending that he was just hanging out: Billy was lying on his back in the air, his hands behind his head, eyes closed. And then he had floated to Hoover, hearing him gasp silently in surprise –usually it wasn't all this easy for the man to capture the ghost- and then he had felt himself being sucked into the ghost containment.

Now, doing such thing as letting himself being sucked into that thing was probably the most riskiest thing Billy had ever done –if you don't count in all those stupid things he did while he was alive, young and stupid-, but the risk was worth taking. He knew that Hoover would most likely release him in Madame X's basement before putting him into a jar or something, and those few seconds would be enough for Billy to wipe the man off from his and Spencer's lives. And then it would be that crazy woman's turn. Easy.

And it had been easy. Very easy, to be specific. While in the GCU, Billy had heard how Hoover had proudly told Madame X that he had captured the amazing Billy Joe Cobra and was now on his way to the woman's mansion. And oh how happy Madame had sounded -Billy had almost felt bad that he would have to kill a fan. But only almost.

Billy had relaxed in the containment and patiently waited for Hoover to drive to The X Mansion. Once there, Billy had acted all panicked and terrified, trying not to get Hoover suspicious about the situation. Luckily for him, said henchman had been too damn proud of himself to care about how Billy acted. Hoover had been too eager to get praised by Madame X -a bad mistake for the man, Billy had smiled to himself.

Hoover had walked to the mansion with the Ghost Containment Unit in his small and sweaty hands, heading straight to Madame X –a little bit of a surprise for Billy, because the ghost had thought that the man would go to the basement. Oh well, he had thought, not like this would save them.

"Finally!" Madame X had half snapped and half chirped as Hoover had entered her communications room. Hoover had then let Billy out of the containment, and Madame X had taken a good look at the ghost. Billy had taken a look around the room and gotten a little surprised of how much BJC stuff the woman actually had. Photos, records, a statue, even some ties. Billy stared at the ties and frowned. It was almost like Madame X loved Billy more than Billy himself, and it had freaked the ghost out. But he had shaken the thought away and focused on his true purpose instead.

Billy had watched Madame X walk over to a jar and take it to her hands, showing it to Billy and blabbering something about how she finally would have Billy all by herself. Billy had rolled his eyes and felt the urge to say that he would only be with Spencer and Spencer only, but had kept his mouth shut. Instead, he had flown behind the golden statue of himself and laughed as Madame X had shouted a rather panicked "Catch him you fool" at Hoover. Said man had taken out the containment again, telling Billy to behave himself and just do as they told –to go to the jar without any fights. Billy had just laughed again, this time louder, before he had used his mind power to make the statue fall over; Hoover hadn't had any time at all to jump out of the way, and really, when a _golden _statue ten times your size falls on top of you, there isn't much you can do but to see the light.

It had felt like the time had stopped then. Madame X had been staring at Hoover with wide eyes, totally frozen at her spot. Billy had enjoyed the sight, truth to be told: how many times had he felt scared whenever Hoover had approached him with the ghost containment, how many times he had been afraid that he would end up in a jar in Madame X's basement –and now said woman was scared of _him_, and Billy felt like he was the king of the world.

"Don't come any closer!" the female had snapped at Billy once the ghost started to float towards her. She had shot a quick look at the containment that was resting on the floor next to the statue, just under Billy. She had been only a few steps away from it, but Billy had come closer and closer by every second that ticked on, and so she saw no escape. And the ghost she had been trying to capture for _so long _had found it amusing. Very amusing. Billy had laughed warmly as he had stretched out an arm to take the jar from Madame X's hands, broken it against a wall and then floated closer with a rather big shard of glass in his hand.

"Don't worry", Billy had smiled, "this won't hurt~" And then he had calmly thrust the shard into Madame X's side, causing her to scream in pain. Billy had taken his time to poke the shard into various spots of Madame X's body before hitting it to her neck and whispering "Don't you try to take me away from Spencer _ever again_" with a cold tone. He had then tossed the shard away and watched Madame X squirm in pain and take in deep breaths that came weaker and weaker as seconds passed.

Billy had left her to die because he hadn't had the heart to actually _watch _her die; she was his fan, after all. So the ghost had just left the mansion with a little smile playing on his lips. He was getting closer and closer to the point where it would only be him and Spencer, and Billy couldn't wait.

* * *

Spencer felt tired. He had been lying on his bed for hours now, trying to figure out what was going on. He had felt Billy's cold breath on his face earlier today, so at least now he knew that Hoover hadn't captured him or anything. But he still didn't understand where Ponzi had went to. Lorenzo was still with Ms. Rumsfeld, so obviously Ponzi wasn't just taking a holiday or something: he would have taken his pet bird with him if he was. Spencer just couldn't put his finger on the options of where the man could have gone to.

And, of course, there was Kleet. As Spencer closed his eyes, he could see Kleet roll over the car and then land on the road. Blood everywhere. Spencer swallowed down his disgust. It was different to see someone die in movies than in real life, he could now tell. In real life it had been more disgusting; scarier than any horror movie could ever be.

Spencer didn't understand why Kleet had done what he had done. He had never seemed to be depressed, he had never shown any signs of suicidal thoughts. And why he would have: the guy was popular in school and he was athletic, and as far as Spencer knew, his parents were nice and treated their son well. No reason to be depressed, right? That's why Spencer was so confused about this all, as well as the whole school. No one could understand what had pushed Kleet over the edge so much that the boy had just jumped to the road.

And then there was the main thing that made Spencer frown. Just when Kleet had jumped to the road, Spencer had seen the look in the guy's face. A face he had seen somewhere before but he just couldn't remember _where_. It looked so familiar to the teen, and Spencer did his best to remember what was the moment where he had seen it.

Usually, when Spencer thought about this and tried to remember, he quickly gave up. But now, as he looked at the clock and saw that it was past midnight and knew he couldn't catch any sleep anyways, he decided to think about it properly. Spencer lied there, his eyes closed, thinking about the times he had "spend" with Kleet. But nothing special came to his mind. He still couldn't remember where he had seen the confused and slightly empty look before.

Until it hit him. Spencer basically jumped up, staring at his room with wide eyes. "Billy?" No answer, so the ghost was probably asleep. Spencer swallowed and quietly reached for his phone –quietly, because he knew that Billy was in his room (the ghost always slept in his room, no matter the situation.) Spencer took some deep breaths to calm himself down before he dialed Shanilla's number. The boy knew that Shanilla would be asleep by now but that the girl always had her phone on. Spencer's hands were shaking a bit as he hold the phone on his ear, waiting for his friend to pick up. Please hurry up, he thought, feeling how panic was rising inside him.

And why was he panicking this much, all of the sudden? Well, thinking about Kleet made Spencer remember the time Billy had taken control of the guy's body to be a soccer star. And thinking about that made Spencer remember what Kleet's face had looked like once Billy had finally exited the body: confused and slightly empty.

Which meant that it had been _Billy _who had jumped to the road, not Kleet. Billy had killed Kleet.

"Shanilla!" Spencer whispered right away once the girl finally answered. "You have to bring me your watch!"

"H-hold on Spencer", Shanilla said. "Why?"

"Please! This is important." Spencer did his best to keep his voice down to prevent Billy from waking up -but it was too late. Spencer didn't know it of course, but Billy was right behind him. He had been sleeping in the air –without his blanket, sadly, because he didn't want to show Spencer where he was- but Spencer's sudden movement had woken him up. He had watched Spencer stare at his room with wide eyes and call for the ghost, how the boy then had reached for the phone and dialed Shanilla's number. And Billy hadn't understood why. It was past midnight, so why was the teen calling to the girl? It made no sense, so out of curiosity the ghost listened to the conversation, only inches away from Spencer.

"I don't understand", Billy heard Shanilla say in confusion. Spencer's body was trembling, Billy could see it even though it was dark in the room. He couldn't understand why Spencer wanted to have the watch all out of the blue, after he had told Shanilla to hide it well.

Well, Spencer had his reasons: he wanted to be able to see his dead relative so he could ask if Billy had really been there, inside Kleet's body, controlling it. Spencer wanted to hear that of _course _Billy hadn't killed the guy. Spencer wanted to hear a proof that Billy wasn't a bad guy. He just wanted to hear Billy laugh at how stupid Spencer was, thinking such thing as Billy was a murderer. Spencer wanted to hear that he was wrong about this.

"Just", Spencer whispered, "just bring it to me."

"Now?"

Spencer swallowed. He shouldn't demand Shanilla to just randomly leave her house in the middle of the night! Besides, Billy would find it suspicious. No, they should do this smoothly. "Tomorrow. Meet me at WiFri in the afternoon."

As Spencer hang up the phone and lied back down, Billy tilted his head. His bro was sweating and he was pale –obviously terrified. But why? Billy couldn't tell. But it hurt him to see his friend (slash crush slash obsession) shaking like that, so he decided to deviate from his deal of not touching the boy: Billy lied down next to Spencer, wrapping his arms around the boy. Spencer immediately stopped trembling, and Billy smiled. "Don't worry, I'm here~" he whispered lovingly, glad that Spencer shut his eyes and seemed to calm down a bit.

But actually Spencer wasn't calm, not at all. The moment he felt pressure around his body he knew that Billy was there, hugging him. And he knew that Billy had heard him talk to Shanilla. So he froze –and this seemed like calming down to Billy- and closed his eyes tightly, trying to calm down his heart that was beating so fast Spencer was afraid that it could break out from his chest. He had been scared the evening Billy had sung The Song to him, but now that day seemed like a normal day: now Spencer was so scared that he wanted to scream, push Billy away and run to Mexico, change his name to Brotaco and live happily ever after without any ghosts in his life.

Spencer didn't sleep at all that night. He just lied in his, completely still, trying to decide whether or not he should call Shanilla again and tell her not to bring the watch to school after all. Spencer knew that Billy knew that Spencer had asked Shanilla to bring him the watch, and so the human boy knew that Billy would break said watch the moment he saw it –apparently Billy was determined that Spencer shouldn't see him.

Spencer wasn't sure whether or not he even _wanted _to get the watch, come to think of it: he was scared that Billy would do something…freaky –he might have been the one that caused Kleet's death, after all. Spencer couldn't help but to swallow every time he felt the pressure that was going up and down on his chest (Billy was stroking Spencer's chest to make him fall asleep) get close to his throat.

* * *

**A/N: **Woooo okay that was weird...I wanted to make Spencer realize what is going on, and so :P I don't even know.

**P.S **I'm working on a new DTMG-fic, this time with alive Billy, so...Stay tuned, I guess?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Nope, that isn't a typo in the chapter title.

**Warning: **(mentions of?) Character death

* * *

_**Chapter 5 – Watch, out!**_

"You think Billy did _what_?"

"Shh, Rajeev, he might be here!"

Rajeev lowered his voice so that it was barely even hearable anymore. "How did you find that out?"

"Well think about it", Spencer explained, leaning closer to his friend, "first he takes away my necklace and destroys your belt. Then Ponzi goes missing. And I swear when Kleet jumped to the road I saw the same flash in his eyes that I saw when Billy had control of his body back when he wanted to play soccer."

"My friend, you have watched way too many horror movies", Rajeev half laughed and half stated, "Billy wouldn't kill anyone!"

"And how can you be so sure?" Spencer complained. Obviously Rajeev didn't believe him.

"Dude, he's your friend, why are you thinking like that?"

Spencer leaned back on his seat and stopped to think for a moment. Yeah, why? Billy was his relative AND a close friend, so why was Spencer scared? Surely Billy wouldn't hurt anyone, not on purpose at least. The ghost was childish and naïve and totally not mature at all, so obviously he wouldn't do this kind of serious stuff.

But why did Spencer feel scared every time he felt Billy's touch on his body? Why did he feel like he should run away whenever he knew that Billy was there? Why was he having more chills than he usually was?

"So, you asked Shanilla to give you the watch?" Rajeev asked. Spencer nodded.

"Yeah. Where is she, anyways? She isn't usually this late." Both boys looked at the clock. Already half past one. Shanilla was late for about an hour. "Didn't she come with you?"

"No, she said that she'll come later. I went to Lolo's." Spencer sighed. He should have seen that coming.

"You have to call her."

"Why me?"

"My phone's missing." Another thing that made Spencer doubt Billy's "good" nature. When he had woken up this morning and reached for his phone to check the time, his hand had only touched his nightstand. No phone. Spencer had looked for it everywhere but hadn't found it. And the first thing that had crossed his mind was that Billy had taken it. Spencer didn't know why Billy was the first person he suspected, because him not being able to find his phone wasn't unusual –Spencer often lost it-, but he still had stopped looking for it after that; Spencer had been sure that if the phone was being held by his ghost cousin, he wouldn't get it back anytime soon. And it worried him.

While Spencer was trying to figure out where his phone would be, Rajeev had called his sister. "She said she'll be here any minute. She had forgotten where she had hidden the watch", he explained his sister's lateness as he hung up the phone. "Shouldn't take her long."

"Thank God", Spencer slipped. He didn't mean to say it out loud, but he was worried for his friend –if (and when) Billy had heard the phone conversation him and Shanilla had had last night, Billy was quite surely to be after the watch. Maybe after Shanilla, too, but Spencer didn't want to think like that. It wasn't sure that Billy had killed Kleet, so why would he be after Shanilla –Shanilla, who was Spencer's friend and so Billy's friend and so there was no need to hurt her. Right?

Well, Spencer's thoughts about Billy not being after Shanilla weren't necessarily right. Just as Spencer and Rajeev were sitting at the WiFri and waiting for Shanilla, Billy was hovering over the girl –but of course Shanilla didn't see this because she had the watch on her bed instead of her wrist.

"Aw, just look at you", Billy chuckled as he watched the friend of his bro's getting ready, "trying to look good for your crush. Cute."

Billy flew over to the watch, picked it up and then tucked on Shanilla's hair to get the girl to turn around. She did, her eyes widening the moment she saw the watch float in air. "Billy?"

Billy brought the watch right in front of Shanilla's face, wiggling it around to show her that it was very necessary for her to put it on. Shanilla frowned as she took the watch, putting it on. Seconds later Billy's transparent being came to sight. "What are you doing here?" Shanilla questioned, confused about Billy not being with Spencer. Well, maybe because of Spencer not being able to see him, Billy wandered off sometimes. She wasn't sure.

"I just wanted to ask you why Spencer wants to have that watch."

"Oh", Shanilla just simply said. So Billy had heard the phone call last night. Weird that he hadn't given Spencer his necklace and asked him –because Shanilla didn't know Spencer's reasons. And she told this to Billy, who didn't seem to get amused by the answer.

"I see."

"But you can ask him once he gets the watch?" Shanilla suggested, walking to the door. "You can come with me to WiFri."

"About that", Billy said, causing Shanilla to turn around because of getting startled by the cold tune in Billy's voice, "I don't think you're going."

"W-what do you mean?" Shanilla was getting nervous. The moment Billy had come to her sight she had seen that it wasn't the Billy she used to know –somehow Billy's presence was somewhat…how to say it…_darker_ that usually. Shanilla couldn't explain why it seemed like it, but it sent goose bumps down her spine.

Billy floated closer, wrapping his arm around Shanilla's shoulder, making the girl freeze. Ah, how he enjoyed the fearful look that was clearly visible in her eyes. "You have a crush on Spence, am I right?"

"What?" Shanilla stuttered, still not able to make her brain work properly as Billy was so close. It was unusual. Billy almost _never _got this close to her. "No I don't."

"Sure you do!" Billy laughed, his laugh ringing around the room. "It's pretty obvious", he then added, his laugh stopping like someone had cut it half with a knife. "So you can't go to him."

"But he asked me to bring him the w-"

"I'll bring him the watch, thank you very much", Billy said, tapping said watch with his index finger.

"Billy", Shanilla started, squirming out of Billy's hold. This was seriously starting to freak her out. She wished Rajeev would have been there, in their house, instead of leaving earlier to go to hit on Lolo. "What's wrong?" she then asked, looking at the ghost.

Billy tilted his head. "What do you mean? Nothing is wrong~"

"Why can't I go to give Spencer the watch?"

"I told you I'll bring it, duh", Billy shrugged. Shanilla frowned again.

"Why can't I come with you? Rajeev is at WiFri, anyways, so-"

Shanilla was rudely interrupted by Billy's dead serious glare that made Shanilla's words fade away. Usually Billy was all fun and partying, but now he looked more like an evil spirit than a dead cousin of Spencer's –the only thing that reminded Shanilla of that it was _Billy _were the clothes the ghost was wearing.

Billy's glance was gone in an instant and he smiled sweetly. "You know, people who try to come between me and my bro really piss me off."

"What?" Shanilla was confused. What was up with Billy? Nothing made any sense anymore.

Billy sighed in irritation. Why didn't anyone understand that Spencer was _his_ and that no one else could have him in any way at all? It made him angry how stupid some people seemed to be. "Just hold still."

In an instant Billy had brought a huge knife from god-knows-where, giving it a loving glance before showing it to Shanilla –who was backing away from Billy. Unluckily for her, Billy was standing between her and the door. "B-Billy?"

"Shh", Billy said and reached out an arm to slap his hand against Shanilla's mouth. "I think you should keep quiet." Billy got angry mumbling as Shanilla stared at the knife that was flashing in the sunlight. Billy smiled and went as close to the girl as he just could. "Just close your eyes and relaaaaax. This will only take a sec or two~"

If Billy's hand hadn't been in front of Shanilla's mouth, perhaps the Bugwatti parents would have heard Shanilla's scream. But now it was just a muffled whine.

* * *

"She's still not here."

"Relax Spencer, she'll get here."

"How can you not be worried, she's your sister!"

Rajeev shrugged. "It' because I'm the brother, of course I'm not worried. She'll get here."

Spencer looked at the clock. Almost three. Fuck…"I should go home."

"Won't you wait for her?" Rajeev said, lifting his eyes from the magazine he was reading.

"I should", Spencer mumbled, "but I promised Jessica to help her with her practice."

"You promised to be her punching bag? Ouch."

Spencer stood up and looked at his friend. "Just call me if Shanilla gets here, ok?"

"But wasn't your phone missing?" Rajeev asked in confusion.

Spencer frowned. Oh shit, right. "Um...Call to my dad's phone."

"You got it."

* * *

Spencer rubbed his shoulder as he entered his bedroom. His sister, as always, had been a little bit too hard on him –she had kicked and punched him from various directions. And she hadn't even been all that serious, so Spencer could only imagine how hurt her opponents must have gotten during the competitions.

Spencer lied down to his bed, falling to his thoughts. During the whole time of Jessica using her big brother as a punching bag, Spencer's mind had been wandering to a whole different tracks –and his sister had even complained about Spencer not being present. But Spencer couldn't have helped it –he had been worried for Shanilla. He still was. Shanilla was rarely late, the girl was very strict with deadlines –whether is was a deadline of a school project or a meeting. And now, with Spencer _knowing _that Billy had heard the phone call, he was worried that something had happened –something not-so-fixable. Something similar with what had happened to Kleet. And the thought of that possibility made him flinch.

With these thoughts Spencer was slowly drifting off to sleep, but he was interrupted by something landing on his face, causing him to jump up with a surprised gasp. As he sat up, a watch landed to his lap –a watch similar to the one Billy had worn during his time of being alive and the one Shanilla later got from him in order to see said dead BJC. Spencer stared at the watch with wide eyes, his whole body –and mind- completely freezing. What was the watch doing in his room?

Spencer gulped in realization. If the watch was there without Spencer bringing it, it only meant one thing: Billy had brought it here. Meaning that Billy had went to see Shanilla. Meaning that Shanilla had been so late because of that. Meaning that Spencer's fears about Shanilla being somewhat hurt or in danger had been true –for the boy's huge shock.

As Spencer was just staring at the watch instead of putting it on, Billy got annoyed. What was this?! First Spencer wanted Shanilla to bring him the watch and then his bro didn't even put it on once he had it. It made no sense to the ghost, so he frowned. He had seen all this effort to decide against destroying the watch; the Cobra had been so confused with Spencer's sudden change of heart about Shanilla having to hide the item that Billy had wanted to give Spencer the opportunity to see him again for a few hours –mostly because Billy wanted an explanation, but also because he wanted to be seen again. He hadn't gotten that much attention in the past few days of being invisible –if you don't count those few times Spencer talked to him because even if being unable to see his cousin, Spencer was still able to feel Billy's touches- so he was also eager to see Spencer looking at him and not through him.

Billy sighed a "come on" to Spencer –well, basically to himself as his distant relative wasn't able to hear him- and picked up the watch, putting it on to Spencer himself. He felt the younger boy's body shift as the watch was suddenly placed to his wrist, but didn't much care for that.

"Billy!" Spencer stated the obvious as Billy came to his sight thanks to the watch that had mysteriously appeared to his room.

Billy grinned and made a sitting position in the air, floating only inches away from his bro –causing said boy to back away a bit on his bed. "Hey, Broham."

There was a long silence. Spencer's mind was running like a cheetah. Well, there he was, his cousin, clearly visible to Spencer –just like he had wanted to be able to ask him about Kleet. But why was he unable to say anything? He had wanted to get the watch in order to see Billy, hadn't he? So why was he just sitting there, staring that the blue, transparent ghost that was smiling warmly at him and –and was he getting closer and closer as seconds passed? Or was it just Spencer's imagination –it felt weird to see Billy again after days (that had felt like eternity as Spencer had gotten so used to having Billy around him all the time.)

"So, um", Spencer finally started, his voice not as normal as he had wanted it to be; it was somewhat an octave or two too high, as if he was scared. But he wasn't…right? "W-what's up..?"

Billy found Spencer's trembling and awkward being oddly adorable –as if Spencer was scared of him. But he didn't want his bro to feel scared for no reason at all, so he just kept smiling. "Not much", he simply replied and let the silence slowly land between then again before he sat down to Spencer's lap, his own legs crossed. "I wanted to ask you something."

Because of Billy's sudden movement down to Spencer's lap, the human boy had a hard time getting his mind to work with words. He just opened and closed his mouth like a fish on dry land, feeling his cheeks to redden. Shit, this wasn't meant to happen. He nervously dug his fingers into the sheets. "S-sure, go…Go ahead", he finally managed to stutter. Billy found all this –Spencer blushing and visibly getting nervous about Billy being so close- so cute that he just wanted to hug the boy forever and ever. But he kept his cool, reminding himself that he would have to take the watch away soon. His surprise wasn't ready yet, so Spencer couldn't possibly keep the watch to himself.

"Why did you want this back?" he asked, lifting Spencer's right hand, the hand where the watch was.

Spencer was sure his heart skipped a beat or two. He had wanted to get the watch from Shanilla to ask Billy about Kleet, but now that the ghost was _there_, Spencer had second thoughts about it –Billy had been acting weirdly ever since his date with Mallory, so wouldn't it be…risky to ask that 'hey, did you kill Kleet'?

"I, uh, haha, it's just…" Spencer didn't know what he was doing. He felt uncomfortable under Billy's light weight, under the ghost's curious gaze. Billy was so _god damn close_ and Spencer felt like he could be sucked into his cousin's eyes any second now. "I just…"

"You missed me?" Billy suggested, hoping that he got it right. But, on the other hand, _why else _would the boy have wanted to be able to see him?

Spencer just laughed. "Yeah, that's it! I missed you." And, in order to get his story be swallowed by his ghost cousin, Spencer hugged said dead relative. The quiet, nagging voice in the back of his head kept telling him that he should just ask Billy about if the had anything to do with Kleet's death or else the question would bother him during days and nights, but he just couldn't get himself to do it. Besides from being scared of the answer he would get, Spencer was also quite happy –he was, after all, able to see Billy again. All the days of feeling like he was alone, even if he knew Billy was most likely right next to him, had been a hell for Spencer to handle. And now that he was able to see the blue guy again, he just couldn't help but to smile as Billy hugged him back and his worries about Kleet and Shanilla vanished.

"I knew it~" Billy sang as the hug broke. "You just can't live without me, can you, broton?" Then he took a hold of Spencer's cheek with his thumb and index finger, like a granny or something, causing Spencer to laugh awkwardly.

"Of course not." Well, basically he wasn't lying; in some good amount of time he had gotten used to Billy's everyday presence, his daily jokes and hugs and looks, so, seriously, only the few days of not knowing if the ghost was in the same room with him or not had made Spencer rather miserable –even if the realization of the link between Billy and Kleet's death had made him thank the lord that Billy had taken away the necklace and he hadn't been able to see the cousin.

"So, what do you want to do? It's only six o'clock and surely my bro won't go to sleep at this hour!" Billy laughed as he lifted himself to the air, not noticing how Spencer sighed in relief as he got his personal space back.

"Well, actually I want to ask you one thing before we do anything", Spencer stated, half mumbled. He _had _to, even if he knew that it was quite sure that Billy wouldn't give him an honest answer. "Where did you get this?" he asked, showing Billy the watch.

Billy looked at the watch for brief seconds in complete silence. He had seen this coming, this question. He knew that it was suspicious that _he _was the one giving the watch to Spencer instead of Shanilla, who he had asked to bring the watch to him, but Billy had thought through this and had a ready answer. "Shanilla was busy and she asked me to give it to you."

The little voice went from nagging to warning; it told Spencer that Billy was lying, but Spencer ignored it –he sighed in relief and jumped out of the bed. "Okay."

"So, what do you want to do?" Billy asked again once the questions were done with. Spencer smiled –oh god the smile made Billy feel warm all the way from his head to his toes- and walked over to his television screen.

"You know, I haven't played video games in a while", he laughed and tossed the other controller to Billy, who gladly caught it and joined Spencer to the chairs.

While playing, Spencer just more and more forgot every little doubt he had had about Billy's disappearance and Kleet's death. He was just glad that Billy was there again –not knowing that said ghost had made a deal with himself to take the watch away at the time his bro would fall asleep.

* * *

The two boys spent two hours with just playing, and they might have played even longer if Spencer's phone (or, his dad's phone that he had borrowed) hadn't started vibrating in his pocket. He paused the game and took out his phone, looking at the display. It was Rajeev who was calling him.

"Mind if I answer this?" Spencer asked, shooting Billy an apologizing look. _Yes, I do _was what Billy was about to say, but instead he just shook his head and went to his guitars.

"I'll clean these in the meanwhile", he told Spencer over his shoulder as the brunette boy answered the phone.

"Hey", he said, his voice surprisingly happy –he blamed it on the two hours that he had spent with Billy and that had felt _oh _so good.

"Spencer!" came Rajeev's rather panicked voice. "Is Billy there?"

"Y-yeah", Spencer answered, looking over his shoulder at Billy who was standing in front of the mirror, admiring the guitars –because he couldn't see _himself _from said mirror. "Why?" he then asked, finding his voice to lower down to be a quiet whisper. Why was he whispering?

"So you got the watch?"

Spencer held a silence as he turned his eyes from his dead cousin. Oh no, this sounded bad. "Yeah…" he finally replied, earning a gasp from his friend.

"Shit! You have to get over here!"

"Why?"

"Shanilla never came to WiFri. I haven't seen her for hours!" Rajeev sounded like he was about to cry, which was _very _unusual. Spencer felt sweat run down his spine. Shit. Shit shit shit. He should have seen this coming! He had been stupid enough to let his worries vanish the moment he was able to speak with Billy again, see him, spend time with him without it only being weird pressure on his body as the ghost hugged him. He had been _stupid _and now there was a possible murderer in his very own bedroom.

"I'll come in a second", Spencer said and turned around to look at Billy again –only to find the ghost floating _right there_, and Spencer's nose almost bumped into Billy's chin. "So sad to hear about your granddad!" he added hurriedly as Billy tilted his head in confusion at what Spencer was talking about.

Billy flew over the chair so that Spencer didn't have to look at him around his shoulder, and patiently waited while Spencer hung up and stuffed his phone back to his jeans' pocket. "Was it Rajeev?" he asked, earning a nod from the other. So Rajeev had gotten worried for Shanilla by now. Yes, of course Billy had seen this coming as he had taken care of the boy's sister.

"He…uh, his granddad passed away and he wants me to go over there." Billy smiled. Spencer had always been bad at lying, really. Billy could see right through him, but didn't show it.

"Too bad. Want me to come with you?"

"No!" Spencer yelled and then blinked, surprised at how loud his voice had been. "No need to", he then smiled, awkwardly again. "He can't see you, anyways", he reasoned.

Billy nodded and then looked at Spencer. "Don't be gone for too long, Spence", he said and watched how Spencer avoided eye contact with the ghost. Aw, the guy was so cute Billy literally couldn't handle it much longer!

"Sure, sure", Spencer muttered and was about to stand up from his seat when Billy stopped him by pushing him down from his shoulder. "Uh, Billy?" Spencer questioned as Billy was just staring at him, keeping his hand on his left shoulder to keep him from getting up. "I can't go to Rajeev's if I can't stan-"

He was rudely interrupted with a pair of cold lips crashing onto his. He almost choked on his spit as he realized that Billy was kissing him –and the kiss was far from those cute and light kisses you saw in movies; no, Billy was kissing him with quite force, pushing the human into his chair. "B-Billy?" Spencer muttered against the kiss, causing Billy to pull back. The ghost had hoped for Spencer to kiss him back, but the expression his bro was giving him was worth of seeing: Spencer had blushed crimson and his eyes were filled with confusion and embarrassment.

"Yeah?" Billy asked innocently, watching how Spencer blinked to get himself together.

"You…You kissed me?"

"I did, Brostein." Billy then chuckled and leaned in again. He had always dreamed of kissing the other –maybe it was because during his time as a ghost, Spencer was the only one who was constantly there, next to him, so he had started crushing on the boy. And now he understood why he had been so eager to make his dreams come true; Spencer's lips were quite dry, perhaps because of the shock, but they still felt nice –you know, warm and soft and all that.

As the ghost deepened the kiss, Spencer let out a 'mh' as a protest of where this was going. Well yes, _maybe _Spencer had sometimes found himself wondering what it would feel like to kiss a boy –Billy in specific- but he hadn't expected it to happen in this kind of circumstances. The guy who was kissing him was probably the one responsible of Kleet's death and Shanilla's disappearance –maybe Principal Ponzi's, too- and as Billy didn't seem to be pulling back any time soon, Spencer started to panic a bit. Not only that he was slowly running out of oxygen, Billy's hands were wandering to places they definitely didn't belong to.

Said hands were about to do a lot more things than just wander around –Billy was unable to hold himself back anymore- but it seemed like Spencer had decided against it: the boy pushed Billy back with all his might and stood up, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. "I really should go", he said while he pulled down his shirt that had lifted up a bit because of Billy's eagerness.

The Cobra nodded and watched how Spencer walked to the door –were his steps a bit clumsy from the embarrassment or was it just Billy's eyes doing tricks on him? "Remember", the ghost called after him, causing Spencer to turn around, "Don't be gone for too long~"

* * *

**A/N: **Ooops my fingers slipped with the kissing part eheh...

I really need to stop writing so DAMN long sentences Q_Q

Aw I feel bad because of Shanilla. I genuinely like her in some way and idk -it just feels bad to kill her. Wah.

**EDIT: **I changed this chap a bit because I realized I had made some major mistakes. Ahahaha...ohmygod [hides in shame]


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **villalala and her poor chapter titles strike again..!

**Warning: **Slight mentions of gore and character death

* * *

_**Chapter 6 – Look at that body**_

As Spencer was making his way over to Rajeev's, he was walking so fast he even tripped on his feet halfway through his way. He was panicking, he was scared; even if he knew he would be able to see Billy, thanks to the watch he was wearing, he had to turn around every now and then and check if there was anything out of the ordinary going on behind him. But everything was completely normal every time he jumped around. Yet he still was so scared he almost felt like throwing up. But there was no time to stop, not now.

Spencer couldn't get Billy's face out of his mind. What the ghost had looked like when Spencer had been on the phone –how the dead guy had smiled through the whole time Spencer had told him that Rajeev's granddad was dead but how there had been suspicion in the Cobra's eyes. He hadn't bought the lie Spencer had told him, that was for sure.

By the time Spencer reached Rajeev's front door and rang the doorbell, his heart was beating rapidly, almost as if it was ready to break out. He had to lean to his knees to catch his breath –he might as well have done the new world record of running from his place over to Rajeev's.

"That was quick", Rajeev stated once he opened the door and invited Spencer in, telling his parents that they would go to his room and watch movies.

"Well I can't stay for long", Spencer said after his breathing had calmed down a bit, "Don't your parents know yet?"

"No", Rajeev admitted as he closed his room's door after them, "I told them she's visiting a friend. But they'll get suspicious soon." Then Rajeev looked at Spencer, frowning. "What did you tell Billy?"

"I made up a story, but I don't think he bought it…" Spencer mumbled and sat down to Rajeev's bed. His thoughts were running around in his head so quickly that it was hard for him to put his finger around them. The only thing he could remember at that moment was Billy's kiss. Sure, the ghost sometimes kissed him, but not straight to the lips. Spencer was quite sure that under any other circumstances he would have been quite flattered about the kiss –Billy was quite some narcissist, after all- but now he just wished it wouldn't have happened at all. He was outright terrified. It was as if Billy wasn't even there anymore; as if this somewhat scary ghost was a complete strange poltergeist that did his best to make everyone's life miserable –succeeding in it.

"So, what now?" Spencer then asked his friend, who seemed to be just as panicked as he was.

Rajeev looked at the clock. It was almost nine. "I think we should go look for her."

"You mean out to the city? You sure your parents will be okay with that?" Well, it was a Saturday evening, after all, and their home city could be called a big one, so…

"Who said we would tell them?" Rajeev asked and walked to his window, opening it and waving his hand to Spencer to follow him. "Come on."

Spencer was quite surprised by this plan, but said nothing as he followed Rajeev outside. Gladly they were on the first floor, because right now the last thing Spencer wanted was to break his legs.

"And now what? Where are we going to go?"

Rajeev looked around. "How am I supposed to know?"

"This was your plan!" Spencer whispered angrily –whispered because he didn't want to draw any attention to them. The living room's window was slightly open and he could hear the Bugwattis watching TV in there.

"Okay, okay", Rajeev said and lead them along the road, away from their house. Thank God it was already quite dark outside, they would be hardly recognized if anyone saw them. "Let's just check around town. Sure we'll get some hints or something."

"You think that's a good idea? If Billy is behind this", and Spencer really hoped he wasn't, "Shanilla can be anywhere!"

"Well we have to start somewhere", Rajeev said. Spencer nodded in agreement, but still wasn't quite sure about this. It could take them whole night to even find clues about Shanilla. And even if Spencer was willing to stay up whole night in order to find his friend –of course he wanted to find her- he just couldn't get ridden of the voice of his dead relative telling him not to be gone for too long. And it send thrills down his spine. He could only imagine the furious ghost throwing furniture at him if he showed up back home at six in the morning. And if Billy wouldn't do that, his mom would.

* * *

For one hour they just walked around the town, calling Shanilla by her name and asking people if they had seen her. No one had, and Rajeev was starting to panic even more. "If we won't find her, my parents are going to freak out!"

"Calm down", Spencer put his hand to his friend's shoulder and tried to think. If he was trying to get ridden of a school girl, where would he bring her? To the desert? Well it would be an option if the possible murderer was a human being, but now it was a ghost they were talking about –maybe. There was no proof that Billy had done anything to Shanilla –though Shanilla's watch did mysteriously show up to Spencer's room just when Shanilla was late. It was proof enough for Spencer to freak out.

"Where to next?" Rajeev asked. Spencer shrugged. He had no idea where they should head. Shanilla could be anywhere. Think, Spencer, _think_, he told himself. But his head was a mess and it was aching. Billy's behavior was freaking him out so much he had a hard time trying to think about _anything. _He could only imagine that if Billy was behind Kleet's death, what the ghost would have done to poor Shanilla. But he tried not to imagine it. He didn't want to. He tried not to. But it was hard, as the terrible images of dead Shanilla flashed before his eyes.

"Let's go check the school." Spencer didn't really know what he was trying to accomplish with going to their school, and Rajeev was just as confused.

"Why? You don't think she's there, do you?"

"Well Ponzi's missing, and Kleet died during a school day. Maybe we can find something."

"You think Billy's behind Ponzi's disappearance, too?" Rajeev asked with a quiet mumble as they headed towards the school –luckily it wasn't all that far.

"Well I don't know", Spencer said, even though it was a lie –he was quite sure that Ponzi's missing had something to do with this. But what did he know, he wasn't a detective.

They went to the school in complete silence. The only sound was the sound of the laughing people that were heading towards clubs and movies. Spencer didn't much feel like laughing, neither did Rajeev.

Once reaching the school, Spencer lead Rajeev to the back door that the janitor usually used –it was never locked, Spencer knew it. So it was easy for the boys to just open the door and casually walk in, grab some flashlights with them from the locker –which, also, was not locked- and head to the halls.

Sure, Rajeev and Spencer had watched enough horror movies to not be freaked out by the empty and dark hallways, but in this case they were trying to find a missing girl and clues about one missing principal, so…Yeah, they were pretty much freaked out. But it didn't stop them from trying every classroom door –only to find them all being locked. Then they went to the cafeteria, but didn't find anything suspicious there.

"This is useless", Rajeev whispered while he moved the flashlight around in order to see something –anything at all.

"Yeah", Spencer agreed and then shrugged. "Let's check the gym."

Nothing there, either. Only regular stuff like basketballs and things like that. Spencer sighed in annoyance and irritation. This was going nowhere, this whole attempt of finding clues. It was useless. Completely. But he wasn't even sure what they were trying to find. A dead body, perhaps? Not like they would just walk to them and be all 'yeah Billy killed us'.

"Let's go", Rajeev told his friend and went back to the gym door, "we're not going to find anything here."

"You're right." Spencer didn't want to give up, but the nagging voice inside his head told him that he had already been gone for three hours (it was almost eleven) and that he surely wouldn't like to go back home only to get an angry ghost greeting him there with rage because he was late. Spencer laughed through his nose at this thought –since when he had started to feel scared about being with Billy? It was absurd, he was Spencer's best friend! But he blamed it on the ghost's behavior; it was far from Billy's normal self that the ghost acted like a psycho from a horror movie. Well in theory Billy didn't act like one, but Spencer felt like the ghost was one. All the links between Kleet, Ponzi and Shanilla's cases and Billy's disappearance by the Cobra taking away the gear…It was all way too real and obvious. But Spencer didn't understand why he was doing it. Billy was like _the _biggest coward Spencer had met in his life. So why would the ghost suddenly turn into one of those ghosts that take human lives in order to reach peace with their souls or something? Surely Billy wasn't trying to find peace, right? Not that Spencer knew, at least.

"Hey what's that sound?" Rajeev asked once they were heading back to the backdoor.

"What sound?" Spencer questioned and watched how Rajeev stopped in front of one of the doors and pressed his ear against it. Spencer followed his lead, placing himself before the door. He heard a quiet noise but couldn't figure out what was it.

"That's creepy", Rajeev stated as he backed away from the door. Spencer did so too, but unlike Rajeev, he didn't do it in order to get away –he did it to look what door was it.

"We have to get inside", Spencer said and tried the doorknob. Locked, as every other door in the school (well except for the gym door).

"Why?" Rajeev asked with a 'are you crazy'-tone as he showed some light to his friend so he could see something –as Spencer had placed his flashlight to the floor to make it easier to work with the lock as he had started to pick it. But when Rajeev asked the question, the brunette teen picked it up and pointed towards the name plate that was on top of the door.

"It's Ponzi's office, smartass." Then he went back to the lock, doing his best to break it with his key he had taken out from his pocket. He hoped that the lock would be the one to break instead of the key, because he would get in huge trouble if it broke –it was the key to his home.

"That's _super _creepy", Rajeev said and helped Spencer with the lock. Some minutes and a few angry curses later the lock finally gave in and the door was opened. The noise increased, but only a little.

The boys walked around the room a couple of times, showing light to various places, but found nothing that would have explained the weird sound. They were both confused –it was almost like the noise wouldn't have come from the principal's office, after all.

"There's nothing here." Spencer was confused. The hell with this? He was sure the noise was coming from the room –he could hear it. Unless… "Show me some light", Spencer told his friend -who was looking through Ponzi's files he had found from the man's drawers- as he walked to the shelf and listened closely. Rajeev obeyed, pointing the light at Spencer as he questioned the purpose of the files.

"There's so much stuff about you being weird", Rajeev said and watched how Spencer studied the shelf. "Why are they still here? Haven't the police visited here since Ponzi's missing?"

"Don't know", was Spencer simply reply –he didn't much care about why the police, indeed, hadn't visited. Or maybe they had, but how could they have known about the secret room? "Hold this." The brunette gave his friend his flashlight as he put the code to the little security system Ponzi had there, hidden from curious gazes. Rajeev gasped as the shelf moved –and the noise increased once again.

"Wow what the heck is _this_?!" Rajeev half asked and half just yelled in surprise, staring at the small version of their school that was resting on the table in the middle of the room. Spencer walked to it, ignoring the fact that he should check the source of the sound. He had to check something else first. He pointed the light around the scale model of their school and bit his lip as he noticed that one thing was missing –the doll version of him. It had been there the day he and Shanilla had visited the place in order to find the reason why Ponzi had never shown up to the test –the noise hadn't been there back then, either, come to think of it.

And like that Spencer just got more and more sure about that Billy had something to do with this. Why else would the mini version of him be gone? Surely the doll was unable to just walk off by himself. Unless it got ectoplasm all over it. Which only brought everything back to Billy. Shit. This was insane.

In the meanwhile Rajeev had walked around the room and stopped to one of the corners to admire –slash laugh at- the few photos of Ponzi being in a weird looking costume, holding a ribbon in his hands. He noticed the sound increasing in said corner –and just when he was about to show some light to finally see the source of the noise, he felt something drip to his head.

"Hey, Wright?" he called to his friend, freezing. "Care to show some light?" He was too scared to look himself, you see.

"Huh?" Spencer first pointed the light to his friend, seeing how said boy had frozen to his spot, and then upwards to the ceiling. "Oh my god."

* * *

Reason of the doll Spencer missing from its usual spot in the mini version of the boy's school? Well, as Spencer had feared, Billy had taken it.

Why, you ask. Well, you see, Billy had gotten tired of Ponzi's weird obsession of getting Spencer suspended, getting him into any trouble at all to make him look like a total weirdo. And beside from hating to see Spencer being miserable in his detentions, Billy hated to see how the principal enjoyed it. If Billy didn't know better, his guess would be that Principal Ponzi _enjoyed _the fact that Spencer never really got suspended –it meant that Ponzi would do more torture.

This hate towards the principal being mean to his bro leads to the reason why Billy took the doll. Now with said principal being out of the picture, Spencer was in no danger –you could call the weird detentions given by weird and total made up reasons a 'danger', right?- and, well…Billy just wanted to remind himself about that amazing thing. _That's _why he took it. To be able to look at it every now and then and think that damn, thanks to him Spencer wouldn't have to watch out with talking to Billy in the school hallways in order to not look weird with talking to thin air.

Speaking of said brotein shake, where was Spencer? It was nearly midnight, and surely Rajeev didn't need this much mental support because of his granddad passing away. He would soon have to go look for the boy –Billy couldn't wait whole night, not with his plan about taking the watch once Spencer went to sleep. To do so Billy would have to stay up late and wait for Spencer to fall asleep first, but that would be hard because Billy was already feeling quite sleepy and if his bro didn't show up soon, Billy would be asleep by the time the human teen got back.

But then again, how could Billy possibly fall asleep while waiting for the boy to come back? Not with the warmth and taste of surprise still lingering on his lips from the kiss –which, in fact, had felt _amazing_. He had always wanted to do that. To kiss Spencer and let his fingers dance around the boy's hair and neck and body in particular –to feel him be _there_.

Thinking about the kiss only made Billy wanting Spencer to return even sooner. He couldn't wait to kiss the boy more –and soon he would have all the time in the world to do so.

* * *

"So…A body."

"Yeah."

"A dead person."

"Yeah."

"Should we call the police?"

"And tell them what exactly?" Spencer turned around to Rajeev. "'Hey we were sneaking around in our school like thieves and found this. Care to come get it?'"

"We can't leave him hanging."

"We can't." And then Spencer turned away from Rajeev, holding a silence. The boys were sitting in the hallway, next to Ponzi's office door. They were both shocked from their "little" discovery –Ponzi. Dead Ponzi, to be exact. With Spencer showing the light to the ceiling, they had been able to see Ponzi's pale being –bloody being.

Obviously the boys had freaked out and ran to the hallway, too scared to return to where the body was hanging from the ceiling. Ponzi had a long, deep wound going from his left ear all the way to his neck, and it even seemed to continue all the way down to under his shirt, possibly to his chest. What had made Spencer question the circumstances of the man's death was how it was unreal; the wound was still bleeding, even if the body seemed to be a few days old; it didn't have a rotten stink whatsoever in it; it was as if it was just a doll, constantly pumping ketchup to the floor.

And with those weird things Spencer just _knew _it was not made by a human. Ponzi couldn't have killed himself, even if he was hanging from a rope; no human being would make it possible for a body to bleed day after day without starting to rotten and smell. It was too…supernatural. So, either there was a demon rolling around their school or then Billy had completely lost his mind. Spencer guessed the last one.

Spencer had to close his eyes and rub his temples to get the head ache go away. It was all too fucked up to be even real anymore…Why was Billy acting like this? Why?! He used to be an egoistic guy who was always seeking for attention, now he was acting like a poltergeist or a psychopathic murderer. First the thing with Kleet, now Ponzi…The image of Ponzi's pale being hanging from the ceiling, blood all over him and on the floor because of the dripping. It was too much for Spencer to handle it, and he only barely had time to turn his head away when he felt a wave of disgust wash over him as he threw up to the floor. He didn't want to know what happened to Shanilla anymore. He didn't want to know that the girl was dead. He just wanted to un-know everything he knew.

Spencer was coughing rapidly while Rajeev patted his back. "You okay?"

"I think I have to go home", Spencer mumbled when he stood up and wiped his mouth. He would really use a gum now, it tasted like shit in his mouth.

"What about Ponzi?" Rajeev asked, also standing up. "And Shanilla? And aren't you scared of Billy?"

"I am", Spencer admitted, "but the more I'll be scared if I'm late. It's already one in the morning." Spencer turned to his friend, trying to hide the horrified tune from his voice. "I've been gone for five hours. That's, like', _long_." Yes, Billy had told him not to be gone for too long and yet there he was, still away after five hours. And the boy could only imagine how furious Billy would be. And it wasn't a beautiful image.

Of course Spencer wanted to believe that he was wrong and that Billy wasn't a psycho, but he was unable to stop himself from thinking so. Until Billy would tell him otherwise, Spencer would be freaking out whenever the ghost got too near him.

"I'll go to the police station and drop them an anonymous hint about Ponzi", Rajeev said once the boys closed the door and went to the back door, returning the flashlights to their rightful places and leaving the school. "Also about Shanilla."

"Sounds good. Make sure they won't see you. The cops I mean." This was stupid, Spencer knew it. _They _weren't the ones who had killed the principal, so why were they so afraid of going to the police? Outright stupid. But maybe it was because they were the ones to be under suspicion –two boys telling the police that a crazy ass ghost had killed the man was not so convincing.

"Be careful", Rajeev warned his friend before he headed towards the city and Spencer towards his home. Yeah, careful. Like that would be possible. He would have to spend time with a 99 percent possible killer; it would be damn hard to be careful.

Spencer decided that he wouldn't question Billy about Ponzi. Or Kleet. Or Shanilla. He would act as if he wasn't worried about his friend. He would act as if he wasn't aware of Billy being in control of Kleet back then. He would act as if he had never found Ponzi's body.

Spencer decided to just go with it. Play on with his dead relative.

Surely it would be safer than telling Billy that he _knew_, right?

* * *

**A/N: **Idk dude, describing dead bodies isn't my strongest talent.

Who's up for some more kissing scenes? Huh? Well I'll do it anyways, whether you like it or not uwu Until next chapter~


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Uhhh haha so you guys didn't seem to mind that there would be more kissing...so, take it! (No, not the _whole _chapter is kissing, I swear)

**Warning: **Gay [nervous laughter]

* * *

_**Chapter 7 – Where were you?**_

It was half past one in the morning when Billy finally heard Spencer open the main door downstairs. He patiently waited for the boy to step to the elevator before he went to him.

"It's half past one, brodini." Spencer jumped up from surprise as Billy suddenly just approached him through the elevator wall.

"B-Billy! Jeez, dude, don't scare me like that."

Billy smiled. "Sorry." Woah, woah, was Spencer avoiding eye contact? Rude. "How did it go?"

Finally Spencer turned his eyes from the wall to the dead cousin that was floating in front of him. "How did what go?" he asked as he stepped into his bedroom, walked straight to his bed and collapsed to it, face down. God, he was so tired.

"At Rajeev's. Did he calm down?"

"Calm down from what?"

Billy chuckled. He knew it! He knew Spencer had been lying all along. How else would he be so oblivious about what the Cobra was talking about? "His granddad's death, of course."

"Oh!" Spencer basically jumped up. "Uh, yeah! He totally calmed down." Spencer scratched the back of his awkwardly and bit his lip. Shit, he had totally forgotten about the lie he had told. And now there was no way Billy couldn't know that he was lying.

Billy floated over to where Spencer was sitting on the edge of his bed and smiled ever so sweetly. He didn't know what Spencer had _really _been doing with the Jeevster and he didn't intend to find it out, either, as long as it wasn't anything freaky. They had probably just been discussing about Shanilla, that was Billy's guess. Maybe about Billy, too –because, honestly, Billy knew that Spencer was a bit freaked out. But no worries, the Cobra would make it all up to his bro with the surprise!

Talking of which, Billy thought that he should tell Spencer to go to sleep. He would have to take away the watch soon because he would have an early wake in the morning and the ghost was feeling super tired. So, he turned to Spencer, ruffled his hair a bit and kept on smiling.

"You should go to sleep." Spencer still avoided any unnecessary eye contact with the ghost, Billy noted as the boy just looked at him from the corner of his eye for brief seconds before standing up and nodding in agreement. Then the brunette grabbed his pajamas from where they had been lying on top of his pillow and changed his clothes while Billy patiently waited for him to crawl to bed. Once that happened, the ghost happily pulled the blanket over the boy and lied down next to him –only to earn an awkward cough from the human.

"Uh, Billy? No offense, but you're pretty cold." Spencer was determined to keep his cool about acting all stupid about what Billy had been doing in the past few day –killing people I mean. That's why he put all his might to not let his voice stutter in any way as he told the ghost to back off from his personal space –Spencer was quite freaked out by Billy just casually lying there, but he (surprisingly or not) managed to sound completely casual.

Billy floated away so that he was now some inches on top of his bro, floating in the air. He felt quite offended. Spencer had never said that before! When Billy lied next to him –and it happened a lot, even though most of the times Billy went next to Spencer after the boy had fallen asleep and then left before the brunette woke up, and so Spencer never knew about how close Billy had been during the night- Spencer's body never trembled or anything, from which Billy judged that he wasn't all _that _cold.

"Aw but broham sandwich, you have never complained about it before", Billy whined with a pout. Spencer just shrugged and crawled deeper under the covers.

"Well, yeah, but…" the rest of the mumble was so quiet that Billy didn't quite catch what the boy was saying.

"What?" he asked and dropped down a few inches. He saw Spencer flinch a bit. Ah, so the boy was scared or something like that. But why? Billy hadn't done anything to him. "Spence?"

"Y-you know, I'm really tired", Spencer said and closed his eyes tight. Billy was about to demand an answer to why he wasn't suddenly allowed to sleep next to Spencer, but decided to let it go. It was two in the morning and surely Spencer wanted to catch some sleep already, so why waste the time with arguing?

"Sure", Billy shrugged and then tilted his head. He noticed that the watch was still there, wrapped over his bro's wrist. Weird, who sleeps with a watch on their hand? "Uh, broton?" Spencer gave him a sleepy 'hm' as a 'what'. "Aren't you going to take the watch off?"

Spencer's eyes basically shot open, and it happened so fast Billy actually flinched a bit. Okay, Spencer was acting _super _weird. Was it because Shanilla had gone missing? Surely Spencer didn't care _that _much about the girl…Right? "Uhm…uh…" Spencer was biting his lip again –Billy thought it was really cute- as the human teen brought his wrist close to his face and looked at the watch. "Well…Obviously I want to be able to see you?" Spencer tried as he turned to his back –he had been lying on his side- and studied his ghost cousin.

Billy smiled. Aw, the guy was so cute. But right now even the adorable being of Spencer wouldn't make Billy change his mind about taking the watch away from said boy. "Dude, you can't sleep with a watch on your wrist!" Billy laughed and dropped down a few more inches –he was now quite close to Spencer, and he noticed how the boy seemed to press his body flat against the bed in order to keep some kind of a distance between them. It made Billy feel offended and flattered at the same time –offended because Spencer didn't seem to want Billy to touch him and flattered because the boy was visibly shy; his bro was blushing slightly, causing Billy to want to squeeze that adorable face. But he didn't have the time because in a flash Spencer had pulled the blanket over his face and told him a 'good night'.

"Spence, you're acting weird", Billy stated and tugged at the covers. He felt Spencer tugging back –the boy was obviously determined to stay underneath. Weird much? "Yo brotein shake, what's wrong?"

"Nothing", he heard the answer coming from under the covers. Billy chuckled.

"Then what's the purpose of this?" he asked and tugged at the blanket again. "You're going to choke there." Billy was surprised by his own thoughts; he found himself realizing that he would mind Spencer choking –that would only mean that Spencer would turn into a ghost, right? But he brushed the thought away because he thought it was _way _too early to that.

Billy heard Spencer's annoyed sigh before the covers were pulled away and Spencer's frowning face came to sight. "Promise you won't take the watch away."

The Cobra snickered and patted Spencer's head gently. "Sure thing, brotaco."

Spencer didn't seem to swallow his lie, though –what, of course it was a _lie_: no way Billy would let Spencer keep the watch. "Promise, Billy."

"Promise, promise", Billy said and rose his eyebrows. Wow, the guy really wanted to be able to see him this badly? Well, it was cute, and quite understandable: Spencer wasn't used to not be able to see his dead cousin. So, Billy understood. But didn't change his mind about taking the watch away.

* * *

It didn't take Spencer long to fall asleep, which Billy was really glad about. He was feeling tired himself, but he forced himself to stay awake longer than Spencer. It was hard, but he managed, thanks to his bro informing him with a snore that he had fallen asleep with, only ten minutes after Spencer had turned to his side and closed his eyes.

Billy had been floating over him, pretending to try catch some sleep, but as soon as he heard the snore, he was wide awake. Turning around –he had been lying on his back- he prepared himself for some stealth stealing –only to see that Spencer's hand, the hand where the watch was, was under the pillow, supporting it and Spencer's head. Billy couldn't help but to sigh. Just his luck. Well, he could manage, he told himself as he took a hold of the human teen's arm and tried to pull it a little so that the hand would come to sight. Spencer's whine made the ghost freeze –he hadn't woken up, had he? It seemed like he hadn't, because after Billy stopped pulling the arm, Spencer was immediately in deep sleep again. The boy turned to his back and like that the hand was removed from underneath the pillow –Spencer flung it to rest on his stomach.

Jackpot. Billy smirked and lifted the arm a bit to take the watch. He felt bad for doing this, but he knew Spencer would thank him afterwards. He was _sure _about it. And besides, it wouldn't take long before Billy would return the necklace to its rightful owner, so Spencer wouldn't get mad, right?

Just when Billy was _this _close of having the watch, Spencer's other hand flew across the air and grabbed Billy's wrist firmly, causing the ghost to scream in surprise. God, he hated jump scares! "Billy, what are you doing?" Spencer asked as he opened his eyes –they were way too sharp to be someone's who had just woken up. Had Spencer pretended to sleep?

Billy smiled awkwardly. "Uh…there was something on your arm."

"Nice try", Spencer said and sat up, pulling his hand away from Billy while he let go of the ghost. No way he could let the ghost take the watch away from him! Not now that there was a possibility that said dead guy was a murderer. How would Spencer be able to keep an eye out for his cousin if he didn't see him?

Billy rolled his eyes. "Just give me the watch, bro."

"Why?"

"It's for the surprise", Billy explained, reaching out an arm for Spencer to place the watch to it –only causing said brunette to place the hand close to his chest. Why did Spencer have to make this so hard? It's not like Billy wanted to take the watch away by force, like he had done with the belt…Billy frowned. "Spence."

"I'm keeping this", Spencer frowned back, looking like a kid that tells his parents that he will not give up the dog he found from the streets. Then Spencer lied back down and closed his eyes, still having a tight hold of the watch. It seemed like this would turn up to be a fight if Billy couldn't find a way to lure Spencer from gripping at the late musician's gear.

And, well, Billy came up with _the _perfect plan to make Spencer confused for the time Billy needed to snatch the watch away. A plan that, besides from making it possible to take the watch, also matched Billy's needs to do more of that awesome-sauce kissing thing. And so Billy floated so close to the boy that his nose brushed the brunette's, causing Spencer's eyes to shot open, followed by a loud yelp.

"W-what are you doing?!" the boy gulped, staring at Billy with wide eyes. Billy grinned and leaned in, capturing his bro's lips to his own. Just like last time, the warmth –or rather, the _hotness_- of Spencer's lips made him feel like melting. Spencer was giving his cousin protesting noises as the ghost started moving his lips –well yeah, he got a little carried away from his actual goal of taking the watch, but can you blame him? Billy found it so adorable that Spencer was protesting yet at the same time the boy's body reacted in a bit different way.

Just when Billy took away the covers and was about to slip his hand under his bro's pajama shirt, Spencer's leg shot through his chest with such force that Billy got surprised and he had to pull away from the kiss. "Dude, the heck?!"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Spencer panted, sitting up while he stared at the ghost that floated in front of him. "The hell was that?"

"A kiss. Duh", Billy stated the obvious as he couldn't stop himself from chuckling a bit. Spencer was blushing crimson and his hair was a total mess. Cute, cute, so freaking cute. But something was off. Was he supposed to do something, or..? And with that thought Billy remembered his actual goal with the kiss. Damn, he had totally forgotten to grab the watch. But actually that was a good thing, because that meant Billy would have to kiss the human again. And he surely didn't mind that, he smiled to himself and brought his face close to the other's. Spencer flinched but didn't actually make any effort on backing away, from which Billy guessed that he was shown the green light.

And so they went back to the kissing as Billy closed the distance between them. Spencer had closed his eyes and as much as Billy wanted to do so, too, he couldn't; Spencer seemed to enjoy himself, he looked so happy. And Billy was actually afraid that if he closed his eyes, all that would vanish. So he kept his eyes open the whole time he put more force into the kiss, sensing Spencer's body shifting a bit as the boy tried to keep his balance.

And why wasn't Spencer freaked out by the fact that a killer was kissing him like no tomorrow? Well, even if Spencer _was _freaked out, his body was telling him otherwise: his body was telling him that this was amazing and that Spencer should just push the thoughts about Billy's weird behavior away and enjoy the moment. And hell, did Spencer ever. After some moments of Billy kissing him, he soon found himself actually kissing back a bit –and did Billy get excited about that, jeez. The ghost was flattered by the fact that the other was kissing back, and so he got encouraged to put so much force into it that Spencer had to lie back down, and Billy placed himself comfortably between the boy's legs, smiling into the kiss. He forgot about the watch; to the hell with the watch, _this _was more amazing than anything ever could!

And then the ghost and the human just lied there, romantically –well, not so romantically, more like just in need and responding to what their bodies wanted- making out like a couple (well, at least to Billy they _were _a couple –had been for some good amount of time.) Billy's transparent hands were exploring the skin eagerly as he lifted himself back to the air to gain better access to various places. Every now and then he pulled away to let Spencer breathe –because as much as Billy would like Spencer to die (wow, that sounded really mean, didn't it) and turn into a ghost, he didn't want it to happen in the middle of their making out session- and while the boy took in deep breaths, Billy placed gentle kisses to the boy's face and neck until he returned to attacking his bro's mouth.

But the spell of the whole act being hot and non-stop was broken as Billy licked Spencer's lips as a beg for entrance, and said boy pushed him away. "W-wait, Billy", Spencer mumbled, trying to get his mind together. "You're getting ectoplasm everywhere if you…if we…"

"Use tongues?" Billy helped his cousin who was clearly having a hard time with putting his thoughts into words.

"Yes!"

"Don't worry, Bromeo", Billy grinned and kissed Spencer's nose. He was somewhat disappointed that Spencer had realized that there was a possibility that he could turn into a ghost. To Billy it wouldn't have mattered, but he kept himself together by telling himself that he should _wait_ before Spencer could turn into a transparent dead guy. "I have a hundred percent control of it", he convinced the boy as he went back to rolling his fingers on the edge of the pajama trousers and kissing the human.

But much to his disappointment, Spencer pushed him back and then removed Billy's hands from where they had been dangerously close of going too much downwards. "And besides it's like three in the morning and I should sleep."

"Oh but you didn't seem to be all that tired a moment ago", Billy sang and kissed his bro's cheek, only to get a 'please just stop' –look from said boy. "Fine", the ghost gave up with a sigh and floated upwards, watching how Spencer pulled the cover over himself and turned to lie on his stomach, hiding his red face to his pillow.

* * *

Spencer woke up at eight o'clock that morning. He still felt tired because of the fact that he had stayed up that late and sick because of what he and Rajeev had discovered. Also he regretted pretty much everything that had happened between him and Billy –you know, the whole making out thing. Was this how it felt like in a hangover as you wake up in someone else's house after a one night stand?

Spencer got dressed quickly, probably breaking his personal record. In the middle of making his bed, his eyes happened to catch his wrist. His chest tightened and his breath hitched.

Fuck.

The watch. It was gone.

"Billy?" Spencer called, his eyes locked to where the watch was supposed to be. Damn it! He should have seen this coming. The whole kissing thing, it had been a trap. "Billy!"

"Aw bro, don't yell like that", Billy mumbled as he was woken up by Spencer. Of course Spencer didn't hear him, though, thanks to the missing gear. "Oh", was all Billy said as he noticed that Spencer had seen that the watch was gone. Now he understood why Spencer was yelling. Yes, he had remembered to take the watch away as the kissing had stopped. Half sticking to his plan of keeping the surprise as a surprise, half as a revenge that the boy with brown hair hadn't let him go any further than just kissing.

"Billy you promised!" Spencer whined as he turned away from his bed and scanned the room to see any signs of the ghost. Billy was floating right above him, laughing loudly.

"Yeah, well I do brotrayals sometimes, too, you know", Billy said and then dropped down so that he was right next to Spencer's ear, whispering to it. "Just like you did when you dumped me for Mallory."

Spencer must have sensed that Billy was there, because the boy spun around so quickly he almost fell. Spencer stood there for brief seconds before he basically ran to the elevator. Billy had no idea where the boy was going, but Spencer had a clear vision of it; he had to go to Rajeev and warn him. With the watch missing, just like his necklace, they wouldn't be able to see Billy. And _that _would be a huge problem.

Billy followed his bro downstairs, confused about why the boy was running like the house was on fire. It was Sunday, so it couldn't be because Spencer was late from school…Billy didn't understand it.

Halfway through the main hall, Spencer heard his mother calling for him. He sighed in annoyance, but went to the kitchen where his mother was. "Yeah?"

"Isn't that your principal?" Jane Wright asked and pointed at the small television that was on the kitchen table –Jane sometimes watched TV as she cooked.

Spencer turned his eyes to the screen, only to see a picture of Ponzi and a headline _"Local principal found dead."_ Spencer's heart skipped a few beats. He hadn't guessed it to be in the news this quickly…

Spencer's mother turned the volume up. _"Glenn Ponzi, who went missing on Monday, was found dead in his office last night. Sources say that the police got an anonymous hint that there was a secret room inside the principal's office and that the body would be found there. The police went to the school to check on it, and found the man hanging from the ceiling. They have no clue about who dropped the hint. From the condition of the body the police confirmed that the man died violently. The police are looking for the one responsible for the de-"_

Spencer turned the TV off quicker than ever. He didn't want to hear it. "Responsible for the death." Spencer shivered. And Billy noticed this. How the boy was trembling, his eyes wide and face pale. Just like someone who was guilty.

"So that's what you were doing last night", Billy said to himself. An anonymous hint about the secret room. Spencer was pretty much the only one that knew about it! It was obvious that Spencer had been there. That he had found the body. That that was the reason he had seemed to scared. Poor boy, Billy thought as he hugged the boy –causing Spencer to freeze. "Don't worry", Billy whispered, "It was just a body. You'll get over it."

"Oh, Spencer", Jane suddenly said, causing Billy to sigh in annoyance –his cousin surely knew how to ruin a moment. "We'll go to another tournament today. Do you think you can handle yourself until Wednesday?"

Billy took back everything bad he had said about Jane –the woman was lovely! Ready to leave Spencer alone at home for three full days? Amazing!

"Uh…That's…" Spencer stuttered. Until Wednesday? _Until Wednesday_! Three days with a ghost that goes around town, killing people? No way!

"Well we can call you a babysitter if you want", Jane shrugged, earning a loud "no" from the Cobra before he pushed the television off the table, making it break when it hit the floor. Both Jane and Spencer were staring at it with wide eyes. "Special effects?"

Spencer gulped. "Y-yeah." Seemed like Billy wasn't liking the idea of a babysitter that much…"I'll be fine, mom. No need for a babysitter." Well actually the babysitter would have brought some kind of comfort to Spencer, but he knew how it would end: the babysitter would either end up fleeing or dying. Thanks to Billy. And Spencer couldn't take that risk.

"Well, if you think you can manage", Jane smiled and informed Spencer that they would leave that evening and come back on Wednesday evening. She also told something else, but Spencer wasn't listening anymore. He was too frightened. Three days…

Billy, on the other hand, was beyond happy. Three days alone with Spencer, oh yeah! What could possibly be better? He hugged his bro again, kissing his ear before whispering "This will be awesome, bromigo" with a wide smile. "We're going to have _so _much fun~"

* * *

**A/N: **So much for the "onesided" Ectofeature...now it's just Ectofeature. Lmao I regret nothing

Ooo anyways, this should be fun~ I've already decided who shall die next and I think I'll put more effort into the details this time (T rated, of course.) Get ready~! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Yo! I know it said on my profile that the earliest day possible for updates is 26th but this chapter was finished before I even left for my trip so I'm posting it already...Hope you like it!

**Warning: **Character death (gore-ish?)

* * *

_**Chapter 8 – Ice cubes and rooftops**_

"Son, is this yours?"

"Hm? Oh, my phone!" Spencer took the phone his dad, Hugh Wright, was offering to him. "Where was it?"

"In the garage. In the cement mixer to be exact. Don't you think that's a weird place to forget your phone to?"

"Um." Well, yeah, it was. If Spencer had forgotten it there, that is. But he hadn't. His phone had been missing for twenty-four hours and he had looked everywhere for it –even the garage. Thing is, Spencer thought that Billy had taken it, for some reason or another. He was happy his dad found it just before his parents and Jessica left to one of Jessica's tournaments. "Yeah, it is. I-I was taking pictures of our house for a school project and then the doorbell rang and-"

"I understand", his dad laughed as they walked to the car where Jane and Jessica were already waiting, "You have the same memory as I do."

"Yeah, right."

Once they arrived to the car, Jane gave her son one last hug. "Call us if anything happens, okay?"

"Sure, mom." If his phone didn't go missing again.

Jessica opened the window –she was already sitting in the car- and grinned. "If anyone tries to hurt you, kick their ass!" Well sure, but you can't kick a ghost's ass.

"You sure you can handle yourself?" Jane then asked, face and voice filled with concern.

Spencer forced a fake, courageous smile. "I'll be fine." If Billy didn't lose the rest of the little sense of reality he had left. If he had any left.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Billy clapped his hands as the Wright family finally drove away and he and Spencer were left alone. He was so excited! Three full days alone with the boy, what could be better? Billy had already planned that after taking a few more people out of the way, he would finally be able to give Spencer the necklace back and then they could play video games and shoot some films and cuddle and kiss and-

Well yeah, the Cobra was over the moon with this.

Spencer wasn't all that happy, though, but Billy didn't know that. What Billy thought was that even if Spencer couldn't see him, the boy was happy to be left alone with the ghost, when in reality Spencer was so terrified he had planned on going to spend the three days at Rajeev's. That is, until he had realized that it would be a huge risk to his friend –if Billy got mad about Spencer running over to Rajeev's (again), who knew what would happen? Shanilla was already gone and Spencer didn't want Rajeev following her. So he decided that whatever happened, he would try his best to keep Billy in the mansion. What, of course, would be extra hard now that the watch was stolen, the belt was destroyed and Spencer still didn't have a clue about where his necklace was. But he had to try. Because –just in case- if Billy decided to do more of that killing. Which he probably wouldn't do.

Or so Spencer hoped, but he wasn't sure. And if you asked Billy, he was completely wrong. Because Billy had already decided his next target –target sounds a bit too assassin-themed, but let's call Lolo a target for now. Actually Billy had decided that a long time ago. Because, you see, after realizing that in order to get Spencer all to himself he would have to take the threats away, he had put a strict plan that in which order he would have to kill said threats –well okay, Hoover had been an inspirational moment, but still.

And Lolo was, like, _the _perfect threat to wipe off. Because who would miss her, anyways? Billy was sure he wouldn't, and he was sure that his bro wouldn't either. So there would be nothing bad in killing that annoying girl, right? He was doing a good thing, anyways. Like he always told himself, Spencer would thank him later. And they would be happy. And together. And the best part was that they would be together _forever_, and only the thought of that sent joyful chills down Billy's spine.

While Spencer turned around to the gate to return inside, Billy saw the boy stopping for a second before he opened said gate. Spencer was biting his bottom lip (cute!) before the boy sighed and called Billy by his name –even if they both knew very well that Spencer wouldn't hear or see Billy in any way. "So, uh, what do you want to do?" the brunette asked the thin air. Billy grinned and flew closer to his bro, patting his head before he picked him up –earning a surprised gasp from the boy (cute!)- and flew to Spencer's bedroom window, opened it and flew inside –first he had been about to fly straight through because duh, he was a ghost, until he had remembered that Spencer was still a solid being- and dropped the boy to one of the beanbags, settling himself to a sitting position in the air.

As Spencer saw the controllers he owned floating in the air, he couldn't help but so laugh through his nose –seemed like Billy was still kind of himself. "So you want to play video games, huh?" As an answer he got a controller being dropped to his lap, and the brunet picked it up, glad that Billy indeed wanted to stay inside. As the game started, Spencer was enjoying himself for some good minutes before he remembered that he had been about to go Rajeev and warn him about that the watch was missing. But that was quite impossible right now, Spencer thought as he watched the floating controller from the corner of his eye. There was no way he could leave without Billy noticing it. Or coming after him. Or forcing him to stay. Spencer was pretty much stuck.

Billy was enjoying himself. And he thought Spencer was doing so, too. The human boy was smiling every now and then when he won or lost the game, and Billy smiled when Spencer smiled. _This _is what he had been waiting for for like…well, for a long time: him and Spencer alone in the mansion, spending time together. Just the two of them. But Billy's happy thoughts got a sting as the ghost remembered that this was what it should have been a week ago. On that god damn Saturday when Spencer had suddenly went with Mallory. And Billy's good mood was gone, just like that. He paused the game and dropped the controller to the floor, earning a confused gaze from Spencer.

Billy felt bad that now he was the one suddenly dumping Spencer, but he didn't really count this as dumping the other. He had just decided that the quicker everyone else would be gone, the quicker moments like this would continue –moments like this as in playing video games together and so. The Cobra flew over to where Spencer's school bag was resting, waiting for tomorrow, picked up a notebook and tore a page from it. Spencer yelled an annoyed hey to his cousin –he didn't like that Billy sometimes ruined his notebooks- but soon forgot about it as the paper and a pencil flew to him. Oh no, not this again.

Billy noted how Spencer seemed to tense at the fact that Billy was about to write sentences to a paper again. Since the last time didn't go all that well…Billy had to admit, maybe he had gone too far with pushing Spencer with the question of whether or not it would be all _that _bad if Spencer fell in love with his relative. But this time he wasn't about to ask that, so he was sure Spencer wouldn't mind that he would communicate with him with paper and pen instead of just giving the boy something that had belonged to him.

_Sorry, bro, but I gotta go do something really quick. Can you wait here?_

Spencer stared at the words on the paper, fully alarmed. 'Go do something', yeah that wasn't suspicious at all. Spencer screamed inside his head. This would be a perfect chance for him to go to Rajeev, but he couldn't let Billy go without him. Who knows what the ghost was about to do!

"Do what?" Spencer asked, staring at the floating paper. Billy smiled. The boy was so curious.

_It's for the surprise. Don't worry, I won't be gone for long :P_

Yeah, at least not for five hours unlike someone else had.

Spencer bit his lip –wow, it really had become a habit, hadn't it?- and thought about this. If it was for the surprise, it wouldn't be all that radical, right? Surely Spencer could let the ghost go…And get a chance to warn Rajeev. Because he really needed to do that.

"Um…Sure, you can go."

Billy kept smiling as he pecked the boy's lips quickly –and as said brunet was deep red when the ghost pulled back.

_You'll wait here, right, broseph?_

"Uh…" Billy tilted his head at how Spencer seemed to be somewhat uneasy. The Cobra sensed that another lie was about to leave his bro's lips…He really liked Spencer, yes, but did the boy really have to lie straight to his face? It was rude. "Sure, I'll wait here…" Yup, there it was. A lie. Of course Billy wanted to believe that Spencer would wait for him inside the mansion, but the boy was still biting his lips and his eyes travelled around, trying to catch something to look at to not look suspicious, plus he had made the 'sure' come out with an 'u' longer than necessary. So Billy knew that his bro was lying. He took the paper to himself and then showed it to Spencer seconds later.

_Promise._

Spencer felt his chest get rather tight. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't say 'promise' and then leave, because if Billy caught him outside…Spencer shivered at the thought. This wasn't good, not at all. He should just say that promises weren't really his thing and just hope that Billy would go, but that was risky, also. Think, think! Seconds ticked on and both Spencer and Billy were getting quite awkward. Billy was also getting the feeling that he should hurry, so he decided not to demand Spencer to promise him anything; he would be able to see Spencer in the town if the boy left, anyways, so…

So he just wrote 'I'll be back in a flash' to the paper and, before handing it over to the other, he attacked forward with such force that as his lips got in contact with Spencer's, said boy was pushed deeper to the beanbag he was sitting on and nearly got swallowed by it, and it made Billy laugh so much that he had to pull back from the kiss earlier than what he had wanted.

"Oh gosh, Spence, you're so cute you have like no idea", Billy managed to say between the loud chuckles before he gave the note to the brunet and flew out of the room, leaving a very taken aback Spencer behind. Why taken aback? Because Spencer had noted that the moment Billy had kissed him, his mind had went blank –like, not embarrassed blank but loving blank, which was really bad. Because he was supposed to push Billy back and tell him a 'no' or something, but instead he had been about to kiss back –which gladly didn't happen as the ghost had pulled back as quickly as he had approached. And the Wright boy was mad at himself. Because he couldn't stop his feelings; he liked Billy, there was no way he could deny that from himself, even if he tried really hard.

It was wrong. It was _so _wrong, and Spencer knew it, but he couldn't help it. He was falling in love with a ninety-nine and half percent possible killer –he, perhaps, already _was _in love.

That's why he had been so mad at Billy when the ghost had sang The Song to him. Because he was sure that it wouldn't affect on someone who _was already in love with the singer_. And Billy would have noticed it.

That's why he had been so mad at Billy when the ghost had asked him if it really was so bad if Spencer would fall in love with him. Because Spencer was already in love –well, not fully, but still. So what was he supposed to say back then? 'I'm already in love with you, dumbass'? Yeah, not a chance.

* * *

Six hours after Spencer had woken up, two hours after his family members had left him alone with Billy and an hour after the ghost had left the mansion and Spencer was about to head to Rajeev's, the boy got a phone call from his friend.

It was two in the afternoon as Spencer picked up the phone, only to hear Rajeev's panicked voice before he could say anything.

"Spencer! To WiFri! Now!"

And Spencer didn't ask why. He just hung up and ran like a madman. Out of the mansion, straight to the restaurant he and his friends along with many other people often spent their time in. He had a hard time breathing –Spencer wasn't in the best shape- as he ran so fast that his lungs burnt like hell. But he didn't care. Because he knew something bad was up. First Billy left and then Rajeev called only an hour later, voice filled with panic. Shit, he shouldn't have let the Cobra go anywhere!

Spencer slowed down to walking as he was some ten meters away from the WiFri –and a huge group of people that were gathered in front of the building. Spencer quickly spotted his friend; Rajeev was standing in the very front. Spencer went to him, still panting because of all that distance he had ran as quickly as possible.

"Rajeev, what's happening? What's with all these people?"

Rajeev didn't say anything. He only pointed up, where everyone was looking at. Spencer lifted his gaze from his friend to the roof –only to see Lolo standing on the edge. "Oh my God!" was all Spencer was able to shout from the shock. This couldn't be happening! Another murder that was meant to look like a suicide? Had Billy gone completely nuts?!

"Rajeev, stay here!" Spencer told the other teen who was basically crying –of course he was, his crush was about to 'kill herself'- before he ran inside the restaurant (it was quite hard to get through all the people) and up the stairs, towards the roof. He hoped that he would make it in time.

On top of the roof where Spencer was heading as fast as it was just physically possible, stood Billy –or, Lolo, in theory-, snickering to himself. All the people down there, afraid that he –or, Lolo- would jump to his (her) death…It made him smile. It was all going as planned, and it had only taken him an hour. Not bad.

You might wonder how Billy got into this situation in the first place. Well, after leaving the Cobra Mansion, Billy had headed straight to Lolo Calorie's home, a full plan ready inside his head: first get rid of Adrian (just in case, because the man really scared Billy), then take control of Lolo's body and kill her, causing it to look like a suicide. Easy.

And what wouldn't be easy for a ghost like Billy? Just as planned, he had went to the Calorie home –luckily Lolo and Adrian were alone, because Billy didn't much care about taking care of more people than absolutely necessary- and patiently waited for a right moment to strike.

It had come quicker than expected. Lolo had been sunbathing at the pool and demanded Adrian to get her a drink, and as the man had gone inside the house, Billy had followed him, looking around to see a nice and clean way to kill the man –without getting too near the fridge, of course. He had spotted a bowl of ice cubes on the table where Adrian had placed them to later drop them to the girl's drink and picked it up, dropping them to the floor. As Adrian had turned around from the fridge to check what the noise was, he had slipped on the ice cubes that had been on the floor –and as the man had fallen, Billy had taken a hold of his legs and made sure that the man would _really _hit his head. This meaning that the ghost had brought him to the air and swung his body over his head –ghosts are surprisingly strong, you know- and then swung the body backwards again –kind of like that movement that you do when you chop wood-, crashing Adrian's head to the floor. The skull had made the nastiest cracking sound Billy had heard in a long while.

The screaming and probably also the sound of Adrian's body hitting the floor had made Lolo to come to the kitchen. She had had time for only a loud, terrified gasp before Billy had flew inside her, gaining full control over the body. It had felt weird, really, because Billy didn't remember he had taken control over a girl's body before. More weird had been the fact that Billy had brought himself to change clothes as Lolo –it would have been too odd if Lolo had been walking around in her bikinis, right?

"Billy!" His name being shouted made the Cobra flew back from his memories of his amazing plan to the current moment. He turned around to see Spencer standing a few meters away from him. Why was his bro calling his name when it was Lolo that stood on the edge of death? Well, the answer came pretty soon as Spencer frowned and angrily hissed from between his teeth. "I know it's you, Cobra. Why are you doing this?"

Billy decided to play along. Even if he was busted, he could still save this, right? "I don't know what you're talking about, loser", he said. Lolo's voice sounded weird to his ears –maybe it was because he was inside the girl's body. Who knew.

Spencer seemed to get startled for a moment because of the reply he got, and it gave Billy enough time to take one more step backwards so that Lolo was now standing dangerously close to falling; her heels were already over the edge. "Get lost, Wright!" Wow, it really felt weird to speak to Spencer like this. But Billy had to, just to make sure Spencer wouldn't think he was a cold blooded, brutal murderer. Because he wasn't. He was doing all this just for Spencer's own good.

Spencer wasn't sure about anything anymore. Was that just Billy in Lolo's body or was it really Lolo? Billy wouldn't talk like that, would he? Spencer's head hurt as he tried to figure out what to do, what to say. Whether Billy was there or not, he just couldn't let Lolo fall, no matter how much he disliked the girl. "Lolo, you don't have to do this", he tried, only to get a huff from the Calorie daughter.

"You know nothing! I'm so tired of life!" Billy was starting to quite enjoy himself. He loved acting. "Everyone hates me! I'm spoiled and everyone hates me!"

"They don't…hate you", Spencer said calmly, taking a small step forward. Woah, it really seemed like it really _was_ Lolo, not just Billy controlling her.

"They do!" Billy did his best to make some tears fall down the girl's cheeks. He needed to act as if this really was Lolo trying to kill herself. He didn't want the surprise to be ruined by Spencer figuring out that Billy was there, inside her. "And I'm tired of it."

Billy made Lolo's body turn around so that her back was towards Spencer. He looked down at the people who were still standing there, all of them shocked about what was going to happen. He saw Rajeev crying and heard him yelling Lolo's name. Hah, serves him right, Billy thought. This was a revenge that Rajeev had taken Spencer away from him for over five damn hours.

Spencer said something else to him (slash Lolo), but he didn't hear anymore as he made Lolo lean forward. He heard the crown beneath him gasp as he felt the cold air brush Lolo's hair. Only a meter before the girl's body hit the ground he exited, leaving himself hanging in air as Lolo crashed to the ground. The people had moved away some meters and were now staring at the body that was lying there, all bones broken. Lolo's left leg was twisted, it was in the shape of a 'V' even if it should have been impossible. Her right hand seemed to have loosen from the shoulder because it looked taller than what it was supposed to be.

"Lolo!" Rajeev was the first to wake up from the shock. "Darling!" he cried out as he ran to the girl, turning her around (followed with some cracking sounds as the broken bones couldn't settle) –only to cry more.

Billy only made a quiet 'heh' at first, but soon he was unable to hold himself back and he started to laugh fully, from the bottom of his heart. He was amazing! Not only that the girl that had been rude to his bro for ages was now dead, her once so beautiful face was ruined; the hard contact with the ground had made her skull sink towards the back of her head. Her nose was bleeding, her mouth was bleeding, she was missing multiple teeth…His plan had worked hundred and ten percent!

Billy turned around to look at Spencer, who was still standing on the roof, head peeking over the edge of it to see if Lolo was dead. He was frightened. The sight was far from pretty. And the most terrible thing was that he wasn't even sure whether or not it had been Billy who had made Lolo jump to her death -yet he was quite sure it had been the ghost. But why?

Billy smiled to himself and headed back to the mansion. Only a few more people to take down. Soon he and Spencer would be all by themselves. Just the two of them. Kissing like no tomorrow. Billy couldn't wait.


	9. AN

**Ooops, sorry guys; this isn't a real update!**

I won't tell you the story of how it came to this, because there's no story to tell, but I've decided to **stop updating**. Idk man, I just don't think my fics will go anywhere anymore.

This meaning that **all of my multichapter stories will stay unfinished**, at least until further notice (this meaning that MAYBE one day I'll get this huge urge to continue them). I won't delete them, because maybe someone somewhere wants to read them -even if they're left hanging.

I just wanted to drop by and tell you this instead of just leaving the stories hanging without any explanation…

Anyways, I want to thank all of you who have supported my work; I love you peeps!


End file.
